


Di lo que sea… Excepto eso

by anzu_rokku



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Amigos a amantes, Angustia y humor, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Herir/Consolar, Lenta construcción, M/M, Peter no está impresionado, Peter universitario, Pining, Referencias en abundancia, Spideypool - Freeform, Típica Violencia Canon, Wade es contratado para matar al sujeto que intenta matar a Peter, Wade un poco mayor, algo de pre-Matt/Foggy en los últimos capítulos, pero tiene que mantener su cubierta, problemas de autoestima
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anzu_rokku/pseuds/anzu_rokku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Espera… ¿qué estamos haciendo?</b><br/>Una sinopsis, Deadpool. Ya sabes, ¿para que la gente pueda saber de qué trata este fic?<br/><b>Oh.</b><br/>Sí.<br/><b>¿Ya se te ocurrió algo?</b><br/>Nada.<br/><b>Vaya escritora que eres.</b><br/>Jódete, ¿ok? Hacer una sinopsis es trabajo duro.<br/><b>Yo también estoy duro. Por Spidey. ¡Ohh! Escribe eso. ¡Eso debería estar en la sinopsis! Es todo lo que cualquiera necesita saber, realmente.</b><br/>¿Qué hay de, ya sabes, detalles básicos de la trama?<br/><b>Para eso están las etiquetas. Dah. ¿Eres nueva en esta página o qué?</b><br/>No podemos sólo–<br/><b>Ok, ok. Aquí está todo lo que necesitas saber en tres palabras: assesinato, assonancia y trassero. MUCHO TRASSERO.(1)</b><br/>Eres un artífice de la palabra. En serio.<br/><b>Lo sé. ¡Debería escribir este bebé yo mismo!</b><br/>Si lo escribieras tú sólo habría sexo, tacos, y más sexo.<br/><b>… ¿Cuál es tu punto?</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuando Harry conoció a Deadpool

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say Anything...Except That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096005) by [cortexikid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortexikid/pseuds/cortexikid). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora (NA)
> 
> Hola chicos. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!(2) Así que, esta es mi primera incursión en el fandom de Spideypool. Lo he leído a través de los años, pero no he leído o escrito algún fic en mucho tiempo, así que quién sabe cómo saldrá esto. He incorporado elementos de una multitud de canons de Spiderman y Deadpool en todos los ámbitos, desde cómics, a las franquicias cinematográficas, a los videojuegos y caricaturas. Así que todo será una pequeña mezcla y combinación, con ningún conjunto de canons establecidos y/o historias—
> 
> _Rayos, ya es suficiente chica, basta del aburrido bla bla bla, ¡pongamos este show en movimiento! ¡Mis adoradores fans aguardan!_
> 
> Hah. Lo siento. Él tiende a hacer eso si mis notas de autor son demasiado largas. O demasiado cortas. O si está aburrido. O hambriento.
> 
> Notas de la traductora (NT)
> 
> Aclaraciones para mejor comprensión del texto -los números entre ( )- irán al final numeradas. Espero amen este fic tanto como yo ;3
> 
> [Caja Amarilla]
> 
> {Caja Blanca}

# Cuando Harry conoció a Deadpool

“Chestnuts roasting on an open fire… Jack Frost nipping at your junk—”(3)

_{Estoy muy seguro que así no va la canción}_

“Yuletide carols butchered by a drunk and folks dressed up as fuck-knows-what…”(4)

_[Es como si quisiera hacerlo mal]_

“Moi? ¿Degenerar una adorada melodía navideña? Cómo te atreves,” el mercenario vestido en rojo y negro amonestó en voz alta mientras miraba de soslayo, reajustando su rifle M21 para tener una mejor panorámica del edificio de apartamentos.

_{¿No es un poco tarde para canciones navideñas?}_

_[¿O realmente, realmente temprano?]_

“¿No es realmente, realmente temprano para que seas una pequeña perra?” él preguntó dulcemente, continuando con el tono de canturreo.

_[Alguien está un poco sensible]_

_{Es la temporada festiva. Esta época del año él se pone… susceptible}_

“Discúlpenme, estoy hecho de acero nenes, ¿han visto estos abdominales? ¡Nada en mí es sensible!”

_{Clásica desviación}_

_[Narcisismo limítrofe]_

_{Con sólo un toque de engaño}_

“Just a touch of love–a little bit,”(5) el hombre enmascarado conocido como Deadpool (Wade Winston Wilson si se ponen desagradables– sus palabras) cantó mientras empujaba lentamente la mira de su rifle, revisando cada ventana de los apartamentos.

“Bueno hol-a qué tal,” dijo burlonamente ante la vista de una exuberante mujer de pie frente a su refrigerador, sirviéndose un vaso de limonada.

“Qué buenos… melones tienes,” sonrió, moviendo sus cejas en dirección al enorme vaso que ella sostenía.

_{4/10}_

_[Débil. Podría ser mejor]_

“Algunas personas no pueden ser complacidas,” Deadpool suspiró mientras pasaba a la siguiente ventana, una bandada de niños persiguiéndose entre sí alrededor de una sala, ahora visible.

“Ja ja ‘bandada’. ¿Quién habla así?”

_[La escritora es europea]_

“Bueno, no todos podemos ser perfectos”.

Una estridente risa se abrió paso a través del aire de la tarde noche, flotando fuera por la grieta de la ventana abierta ya que los niños seguían jugando, su padre en apariencia demacrado, claramente fatigado mientras ellos corrían bajo sus pies.

_{Estoy muy seguro que no estamos aquí para matar unos niños}_

_[Para desaliento de su padre]_

“Denles un infierno, niñitos…” Deadpool sonrió antes de inclinar su rifle hacia la izquierda, otro apartamento próximo a la vista.

_[¿Ya nadie cierra sus cortinas?]_

Una respuesta estaba en la punta de la lengua del mercenario, pero antes de que pudiera abrir su boca, un alto, delgado, moreno hombre en sus veintes entró por la puerta delantera, deshaciéndose de su abrigo y bufanda y empujando sus lentes de borde negro sobre su nariz, rastrillando con su mano su enmarañado cabello.

_{Lindo}_

_[10/10. Yo sí le daba]_

Deadpool inclinó su cabeza, sus ojos entrecerrados absorbiendo al hombre más joven mientras se movía por su hogar, abriendo una laptop y asentándose en la mesa de la cocina, frotando la parte trasera de su largo, pálido, muy atractivo cuello. 

“Así que será el Spidey de Andrew Garfield en vez del Spidey de Tobey Maguire, ¿eh? Es bueno saberlo…”

_[¡Shh! ¡No debes saber que se trata de Spidey aún!]_

_{¿Has escuchado sobre la narrativa de una historia!}_

_[Probablemente lo olvidará en un minuto de todas formas]_

“¿Olvidar qué?”

_[¿Ves?]_

Wade agitó su cabeza, uno de sus muchos fútiles intentos de silenciar las cajas, entretanto continuaba observando al joven. Era claro por su postura que estaba acostumbrado a estar agachado por largos periodos, y aun así su delgada pero firme figura sugería que poseía al menos cierto grado de atletismo. El mercenario no podía quitarle los ojos de encima mientras el moreno digitaba cosas en su teclado, absorto en lo que sea estuviera componiendo, el brillo de la pantalla reflejándose en sus lentes.

“Qué adorable nerd,” Wade reflexionó con una sonrisa cuando la belleza con gafas súbitamente profirió un grito de felicidad, su puño disparado hacia arriba, golpeando el aire con emoción.

_[Estoy muy seguro que tampoco debemos matarlo a él]_

“Estás muy seguro sobre muchas cosas, ¿no?” el mercenario se quejó, forzándose a sí mismo a alejarse del apartamento de esa lindura y a su vez a concentrarse en el que se encontraba justo al lado.

No debería tardar mucho…

 

~*~

  
Peter Benjamin Parker estaba teniendo un pedazo de día. Y no del buen tipo. Quienquiera dijo que con trabajo duro venía una gran recompensa, claramente nunca había sido un estudiante de posgrado.

Frunció el entrecejo cuando ese pensamiento se filtró en su cansado cerebro mientras subía las escaleras del edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento. No era su estilo ser tan negativo, pero estos últimos meses realmente lo estaban poniendo a prueba.

Cuando aceptó una posición de investigador en Industrias Stark hace seis meses, Peter se había sentido avivado. Había sido su sueño desde que pudiera recordar el trabajar lado a lado con nadie menos que Tony Stark – genio, billonario, ex playboy y filántropo, pero ahora, junto con balancear su investigación en el laboratorio, la escuela de posgrado, su viejo trabajo de medio tiempo en el Daily Bugle, y sus responsabilidades como su amigable vecino Spider Man, él estaba empezando a sentir la tensión.

Era en días como éste que extrañaba vivir con su Tía May. Ella siempre tenía una forma de hacerlo sentir mejor, no importando a qué se enfrentara. Mudarse solo de su hogar en Queens y del centro de la ciudad a este pequeño, sucio apartamento había sido difícil, pero necesario. Stark sí le ofreció un espacio en la Torre de los Vengadores (era uno de ellos después de todo) pero Peter educadamente se rehusó, sintiendo que necesitaba su propio lugar separado, lejos de Spider Man y todo lo que se relacionara con éste.

Así que el apartamento, aun estrecho y deslustrado como estaba, se convirtió en una especie de santuario. Él había pasado los últimos meses haciéndolo tan acogedor como fuera posible, tallando su marca personal en el lugar, agregándole pequeños toques aquí y allá para que al regresar a casa después de un largo día como hoy, él fuera capaz de relajarse antes de salir a patrullar.

Sobando su cuello que crujía, Peter arrastró su cuerpo cansado hacia la puerta y le quitó el seguro, entrando y dejando caer su bolso de libros en el piso, arrancándose su abrigo y bufanda y empujando sus lentes sobre su nariz con un profundo suspiro. Se había quedado en el laboratorio más tiempo del que pretendía (parecía que a Stark no le importaba que Peter tenía también otro millón de cosas que hacer además de ayudar a proteger la ciudad) toda esta semana, y súper resistencia o no, estaba pasando la cuenta.

La única salvación era que hoy era finalmente el día en que sabría si su artículo (por el que se había esclavizado los últimos tres meses) sería publicado en el próximo número de la revista científica. Con un gesto pensativo, se arrastró hasta la pequeña mesa redonda que alojaba su laptop y rápidamente la encendió, su postura estimulada con una nerviosa pero renovada energía.

Mordiendo su labio, el brillo de la laptop bañando su rostro, Peter digitó su email y contraseña y esperó conteniendo la respiración. Su corazón se sacudió al ver un nuevo email de su profesora, su mano temblando levemente mientras hacia click en el apartado de ‘asunto’. Dos ojos color avellana rápidamente escanearon el email antes que un rugido de felicidad emergiera de su pecho, su puño alzándose en el aire en señal de triunfo ya que se había confirmado que sería publicado.

_Tal vez era hora que reconsiderara su noción sobre el trabajo duro después de todo…_

“¡Mantén la boca cerrada!” un grito enfadado llegó flotando desde el otro lado del muro.

“Lo siento señor Guggenheim,” Peter contestó, ni siquiera el temperamental anciano podría ser capaz de borrar el haz de éxtasis de su rostro. 

Después de unos momentos, cuando la elación inicial comenzó a disminuir, la familiar sensación de cosquilleo comenzó a lamer su piel como llamas, los cabellos en la parte posterior de su cuello erizándose, alertándolo sobre inminentes problemas.

Su cuerpo entero se tensó cuando intentaba levantarse, manteniéndose sumamente quieto, intentando escuchar cualquier cosa fuera de lo común. Cuando todo lo que lo que se encontró fueron los apagados sonidos de la telenovela nocturna del señor Guggenheim, Peter frunció el ceño, cautelosamente acercándose a la ventana y mirando la ciudad debajo.

La calle estaba concurrida como siempre, los peatones en las banquetas preocupándose sobre sus propios asuntos con ninguna señal visible de angustia. Pasando una mano por su cabello, el joven héroe subió la mirada, sus ojos entrecerrándose detrás de sus lentes mientras trataba de discernir formas en la oscuridad.

Inclinando su cabeza, Peter escaneo los tejados de los edificios de enfrente, su aliento estancándose en su garganta cuando un destello de rojo y negro llamó su atención.

“Eso no puede ser bueno…” se agachó rápidamente, boquiabierto, apenas creyendo lo que había visto, condenado Deadpool de todas las personas, apuntando un rifle justo hacia su edificio.

_¿Cómo diablos sabe dónde vivo! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí? Oh Dios… ¿vio mi cara?_

Su cerebro disparando potenciales problemas y conspiraciones a mil por hora. Peter dejó que su piloto automático tomara el control mientras él saltaba hacia su cuarto para buscar su atuendo justo cuando la primera ronda de tiros estalló en el frente del edificio.

Con un grito, se tiró en el piso, reptando sobre su estómago hacia su armario. Fue cuando sus dedos estaban a centímetros de sus disparadores de telaraña que cayó en cuenta de que no era su apartamento el que estaba siendo atacado, después de todo.

Esta noción se confirmó cuando rápidamente miró a su alrededor y encontró su cuarto completamente falto de balas. Corazón martillando en su pecho, frenéticamente sopesó sus opciones antes de tomar los disparadores de telaraña, jalando la gorra de su sudadera de Industrias Stark sobre su cabeza y corriendo hacia la puerta, abriéndola con fuerza.

El corredor estaba en completo caos, sus vecinos gritando y corriendo en todas direcciones. Peter dudó que incluso si estuviera vestido como un panda gigante y comenzara a bailar la conga alguien lo hubiese notado. Supuso ésa era la respuesta de una persona normal a una estridente granizada de balas a pocos metros de tu casa.

Mandíbula apretada, el héroe encapuchado se dirigió a la puerta inmediata a la suya, el apartamento que de momento le arrendaban a un sujeto con cabello sal-y-pimienta a quien sólo había visto brevemente e intercambiado rápidas cortesías una o dos veces en los últimos meses. 

Aproximándose, Peter se preparó para derribar la puerta pero tuvo la previsión de revisar si el seguro no estaba puesto. Cuando ésta rechinó al entreabrirla, sus cejas se dispararon en sorpresa. El sujeto, Haynes, no parecía ser del tipo que dejaba su hogar sin seguro, incluso estando en casa. Pero, ya que lo pensaba, tampoco parecía ser del tipo que garantizara la contratación de los servicios de un mercenario mentalmente inestable.

Los disparos habían cesado casi inmediatamente después de comenzar, el asalto total durando meros segundos. Un pesado sentimiento de pavor se instaló en el fondo del estómago de Peter cuando reflexionó sobre lo que eso podía significar a tiempo que se abría paso hacia la vivienda, agazapado y listo para atacar, las terminaciones de sus nervios ardiendo.

Al no encontrar nada, Parker se mantuvo gacho y caminó en puntitas hacia su izquierda, llamando suavemente, “¿señor Haynes? Soy Peter… del 24L. ¿Está aquí? ¿Está herido?”

Nada más que silencio resonó en sus oídos mientras se arrastraba por el cuarto.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, correr de vuelta a su casa, ponerse su traje, y perseguir al seguramente ya muy alejado Deadpool, Peter notó una mancha carmesí en el piso, iluminada por la brillante luz de luna que atravesaba la ventana deshecha a tiros.

Tragando el nudo que se formó en su garganta, el moreno avanzó escondido hacia la puerta entornada del baño, abriéndola para revelar una ensangrentada tina de hierro fundido. Estremeciéndose debido a la huella roja de una mano en la pared, Peter cautelosamente se acercó hacia la cortina de la ducha, preparándose para lo peor ya que rápidamente la recorrió para revelar… nada.

La tina estaba vacía, ni señas de su seguramente herido vecino.

Frunciendo una ceja en señal de confusión, el joven giró sobre su eje, sus sentidos en sobremarcha mientras dejaba el baño para ir a inspeccionar el resto del lugar.

Se detuvo en seco cuando sus ojos cayeron en un gran pizarrón elevado en medio de la cocina, una funda para pistola colgando de uno de sus extremos. Su sentido arácnido volviéndose loco, las piernas de Peter automáticamente lo arrastraron hacia el objeto que picó su interés, su mano extendiéndose para girarlo.

Su mandíbula cayó, ojos ensanchándose, aliento expulsado de sus pulmones.

Ahí, pegadas en el pizarrón, había docenas y docenas de fotos de vigilancia que lo retrataban en diferentes lugares, desde la entrada de los laboratorios Stark, hasta las afueras de su universidad, incluso la parada de autobús al extremo de la calle donde se encontraba su cafetería predilecta.

“Wow…” una familiar voz detrás de él súbitamente rompió el pasmoso silencio de Peter, “parece que alguien aplicó La Ventana Indiscreta justo en tu trasero. ¡Ja! ¿Lo captas? ¡INDISCRETA en tu trasero! Lo sé, acabo de escuchar lo que dije. ¡Soy un desmadre!”

Girando de golpe, Peter se encontró con la visión de Deadpool recargado despreocupadamente en el marco de la puerta, cabeza inclinada como si lo estuviera contemplando.

“No es que pueda culparlos, digo, eres una chulada,” él continuó con un falso acento sureño, aparentemente sin perturbarse por la postura combatiente de su acompañante.

Peter dio un paso hacia adelante, manteniendo su rostro en las sombras entretanto sus dedos buscaban los cuchillos de la cocina.

“Calmado, Harry Potter. No hay necesidad de sacar tu varita aún, apenas nos estamos conociendo…” Wilson murmuró, la burla en su tono evidente, resultó inconfundible el guiño exagerado ya que su máscara se movió junto con su cara como siempre parecía hacerlo.

“¿Dónde… dónde está el señor Haynes?” Peter preguntó, cuidando de engrosar su voz intentando modificarla.

Él y el mercenario bocazas se habían cruzado antes, incluso habían hecho equipo una vez o dos cuando surgió la necesidad, así que temió que su voz lo delatara… eso es, si Deadpool no había visto ya todo lo que necesitaba.

“El señor Haynes está… oh, ¿cómo decirlo? ¿De camino a las grandes y aperladas puertas del cielo? Aunque, yo supongo que intentar asesinar un trasero como el tuyo sería considerado un pecado así que… ¿tal vez lo mandaron al Sur?”

El mundo de Peter se detuvo abruptamente cuando las palabras del mercenario resonaron en sus oídos.

_¡El señor Haynes estaba intentando asesinarlo?_

“No como el Sur de Atlanta, más bien… del tipo de fuego y azufre, ¿ya sabes? Oye… ¿niño? Yuju, ¿niño? ¿Sigues por ahí?” Deadpool movió una mano frente a su cara, de alguna forma aproximándose a él mientras Peter se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos debido al shock.

_¿Realmente había estado tan distraído como para no notar que su propio vecino lo estaba investigando y probablemente maquinando su asesinato!_

“Supongo que la Escuela de Posgrado realmente será mi muerte,” murmuró bajo, de forma distraída.

“Oh oye, ¿también hablas contigo mismo? ¡Genial!”

Peter agitó su cabeza, la gravedad de la situación hundiéndose en sus venas. Sólo tenía la palabra de Deadpool y un muy ominoso pizarrón como prueba, pero era mejor que nada de momento. Aparentemente su vecino sí lo tenía en la mira. Ahh. Y parecía tan… amigable.

Pero había asuntos más importantes que tratar. A saber, cómo Peter iba a salirse con la suya manteniendo su identidad, tanto secreta como no, intacta.

“Así que…” Wilson estaba ahora silbando, su tono una octava más bajo, claramente flexionando sus músculos bajo su traje de spandex, “¿vienes aquí a menudo?”

Peter miró a su alrededor.

“¿Al apartamento de mi vecino muerto?”

“Touché.”

Un corto silencio cayó entre ellos.

“Oye,” el mercenario habló, sin duda incapaz de mantenerse callado otro momento, “así que ah… ¿cómo es que no estás… ya sabes, asustado, y así?”

Le fallaron las palabras al moreno al sentir la intensa mirada del otro hombre, un filo de sospecha en su postura ahora. 

Afortunadamente o infortunadamente (dependiendo cómo lo mires) fue salvado en su intento de contestar cuando repentinamente, un familiar cosquilleo subió por su espina dorsal un milisegundo antes de que algo pasara zumbando junto a su oreja izquierda.

“¡AGÁCHATE!” fue la única advertencia antes de que Deadpool lo tacleara, sus cuerpos colisionando toscamente al caer de golpe en el piso.

El aire fue expulsado de los pulmones de Peter cuando todos los noventa y cinco kilogramos de Wade aterrizaron en su pecho.

“No sé quién seas, guapo,” el mercenario gritó en su oído por encima de la granizada de balazos, su aliento rebotando en la piel de Peter, “¡pero alguien seguro te quiere más muerto que la música disco!”  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
**_Aguanta– ¡nos prometiste sexo! ¡Masturbación, felación, fajes, oh Dios! ¿Y qué nos das señorita escritora!_**

Ya viene, Deadpool–

**_Ja, ja se viene._**

Es un fic de lenta construcción. Pero ya llegaremos ahí. Espero les haya gustado a todos la primer entrega :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT  
> (1) Ass – trasero. Por si quedaba duda.  
> (2) El primer capítulo del fic en original inglés se publicó el 3 de enero de 2015 :)  
> (3) En vez de ‘junk’ el original es ‘nose’. Se traduciría en Jack Frost pellizcando/mordiendo tu paquete. Sí, ÉSE paquete, en vez de nariz. Decidí dejar la letra (+ retoques de DP) en inglés, la versión de la canción en español cambia demasiado como para modificarla y darle el sentido que busca la autora.  
> (4) Original: ‘Yuletide carols being sung by a choir and folks dressed up like eskimos’ – ‘Villancicos cantados por un coro y amigos vestidos como esquimales’. La versión de DP: ‘Villancicos descuartizados por un borracho y amigos vestidos como quién-jodidos-sabe…’  
> (5) La canción: ‘Just A Touch Of Love’ – Slave.


	2. ¿Quién engañó a Wade Wilson?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool tuvo medio segundo para atestiguar el shock total, rápidamente seguido por un torrente de sangre que inundó las usualmente pálidas mejillas de Peter, creando un sonrojo adorable, antes de que pusiera una mano sobre sus ojos y soltara un grito.
> 
> “¡OH POR DIOS POR QUÉ ESTÁS DESNUDO?”
> 
> Wade volteó hacia su parte baja y se encogió de hombros, “oye, yo fui quien despertó aquí, ¿no debería estar preguntándote eso a ti? Pervertido.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora (NA)
> 
> **_Wow, ¿ya tenemos una actualización? Alguien está ansiosa…_**  
>  La última vez que me fijé, eso no era algo malo, Deadpool.  
>  _ **Oye, si tú lo dices. ¿Aún crees que el asunto de nombrar-todo-basándote-en-películas-con-un-giro-Deadpooliano es una buena idea?**_  
>  Tú amas ¿Quién Engañó A Roger Rabbit?  
>  ** _Eh, OBVIO. Cuatro palabras – Las Bubis de Jessica Rabbit._**  
>  Esas son cinco palabras.  
>  _ **Aun así, el sentimiento permanece…**_  
>  Además, ¿‘Deadpooliano’?  
>  ** _Suena coqueto, ¿no? ¡Debería haber sido un erudito!_**  
> 
> 
> Notas de la traductora (NT)
> 
> Otras pocas aclaraciones más al final del texto numeradas, entre paréntesis como siempre, disfruten el capítulo, me parece muy divertido xP

“Ay… joder.”

Si hubiera una frase que pudiera resumir la existencia de Wade Winston Wilson, sería ésa.

“¿Ahora qué?”

Si hubiera una frase que pudiera resumir la existencia de Peter Benjamin Parker, ésa sería.

Mientras los dos hombres yacían en el piso (bueno, Peter yacía en el piso y Wade yacía en él) cada uno gritó sus frases sobre el ensordecedor pop, pop, pop de las balas y fragmentos de vidrio que cayeron sobre ellos.

“¡Deadpool!” Peter gruñó furioso, obligándose a no usar su súper fuerza para quitarse de encima al mercenario, “qué es–“

Una grande y enguantada mano cubrió su boca.

“¡Calla tu bella cara, Harry Potter!” Wade siseó antes de inclinar bruscamente su cabeza hacia la derecha, los ojos de su máscara ensanchándose casi cómicamente.

_[¡Ja ja! ‘Cómicamente’. Ya vi lo que hizo ahí]_

_{¡No es nuestro Punto de Vista aún!}_

_[Cierto. Mi error]_

Cejas fruncidas, (e ignorando el abrumador olor de queso para nachos que emitía el guante sobre su cara) Peter miró hacia donde Deadpool indicaba, boquiabierto y alarmado por lo que encontró. Bajo el fregadero, apenas a poco menos de un metro, había una pequeña, rectangular caja con el logo negro y rojo de Deadpool, con todo y tubos y cables saliendo de ella, un reloj digital ominosamente en cuenta regresiva, sus números rojos y brillantes.

5:45

5:44

5:43

“Ésa es una bomba,” Wade le informó innecesariamente, “ya sabes, ¿del tipo que hace boom?”

Peter le dedicó una mirada feroz antes de arrancar la mano de su rostro.

“Ohh, ¿ya llegamos al punto de tomarnos de la mano? ¡Pero si nos acabamos de conocer!”

“¿Por qué diablos plantaste una bomba!” Peter siseó.

“Verás, ésa es la cuestión lindura, yo no lo hice,” Wade contestó con un encogimiento de hombros antes de estirarse y empujar los lentes de Peter sobre su nariz.

_[¡Cáspita! Alguien intenta framearnos] (1)_

_{¿En serio acabas de hacer una broma de lentes cuando alguien busca achacarnos un montón de asesinatos?}_

_[Debo entretenerme de algún modo]_

Al diablo con la identidad secreta, Peter se quitó de encima al mercenario con facilidad (mientras éste parecía perdido en su propio mundo) antes de dirigirse hacia la bomba, su mirada frenética observando la cuenta regresiva.

5:40

5:39

“Sabes, a menos que quieras algo a la Harvey-Dent-Dos-Caras, realmente no te aconsejaría acercarte a eso.”

_{¡Franquicia equivocada idiota!}_

_[Somos Marvel, ¿recuerdas?]_

“¿Qué?” el moreno preguntó distraídamente, no molestándose en preguntar qué diablos un Dos Dientes o lo que sea era, ya que luchaba por descubrir cómo desarmar el explosivo.

“Lo que quiero decir es,” Wilson suspiró, “que no quisieras arruinar esa jailbaiteosa(2) jetita tuya, así que tal vez podrías, ya sabes, ¿salir pitando?”

Dada la falta de respuesta del hombre más joven, el mercenario puso los ojos en blanco.

_[Sí te deberías preguntar qué haría el viejo batty en situaciones como ésta, ¿cierto?]_

_{¿QHB?}_

“¿Qué haría Batman?” Wade susurró, antes de tronar sus dedos en señal de triunfo, gritando con una voz rasposa “SOY DEADPOOL” y saltando sobre la espalda de Peter.

“¡Qué–!” el moreno exclamó cuando el hombre más corpulento comenzó a medio estrangularlo, envolviendo su pecho y cuello entre sus brazos, y arrastrándolo hacia atrás.

“Vamos lindura, hoy no es el día para tus heroicidades de niño de primaria, debes sacar de aquí ese apretado traserito,” él gritó ya que una bala atravesó la ventana y se alojó en su hombro.

“Déjame… ir… déj–“

“Sabes, eres sorprendentemente fuerte,” Deadpool interrumpió a Peter de nuevo, ignorando sus sofocadas protestas y abriendo la puerta del apartamento.

“¡BOMBA! ¡UNA BOMA EN EL EDIFICIO, TODOS SALGAN!” rugió antes de activar con una mano la alarma anti-incendios ubicada la pared, y usó la otra para dar al hombre más pequeño un empujón final antes de girar hábilmente sobre sus talones, y cerrar la puerta de golpe tras de sí.

Peter quedó embobado y en silencio en la entrada del 25L, su cerebro luchando por darle sentido a todo lo que había tenido lugar mientras los pocos vecinos que quedaban desesperadamente bajaban por el corredor. Fue un débil pero frenético grito lo que despegó sus pies del piso y lo impulsó a bajar diez pisos de escaleras -recogiendo entre sus brazos a un niñito que lloraba-, salir corriendo hacia la calle y mezclarse en una gran multitud de transeúntes boquiabiertos, él, al parecer, la última persona en salir del edificio.

Patinó un poco hasta detenerse, sus ojos fijos en la mujer que había gritado por su hijo antes de sostener al pequeño a su alcance para que lo tomara. Sólo pudo asentir mientras la mujer lloraba agradecida, apretando al niño en su pecho.

Una ola de adrenalina cruzó por sus venas cuando volteó para mirar y esperar horrorizado hasta que su nuevo hogar se desmoronara frente a sus ojos; mientras el primer montón de policías y bomberos llegaron a la escena y comenzaron a acordonar el área y a mover a las personas a una distancia segura, sus luces rojas y azules destellando y bañando a todos su vecinos en un resplandor deslumbrante. De pie ahí en la calle, Peter sintió cada segundo pasar como si fuera una eternidad, siendo ésta la primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde que comenzó su cruzada de Spider Man, que se sintió tan impotente como cuando murió su Tío Ben.

Estas cosas no debían pasar. No podía permitirse que asuntos relacionados con Spider Man aparecieran literalmente en su puerta de forma tan poco ceremoniosa y además en un buen día, pero ahora, con Deadpool en la mezcla, y él potencialmente conociendo una o ambas de sus identidades, aparte de alguien claramente teniéndolo en la mira al punto de contratar un sujeto para vigilar y posiblemente asesinarlo, la cuestión se volvió incluso más sofocante. No podía enfundarse su traje, nadie debía vincularlo cerca del edificio de apartamentos vistiéndolo, y aun así, cada gramo de su estructura química le gritaba que hiciera algo, lo que fuera, para ayudar a Deadpool.

No le era posible explicarlo, y aunque pasadas experiencias con el inestable hombre deberían haberlo disuadido, Peter de todas formas le creyó al mercenario cuando dijo que a pesar de lo que parecía, en contra de todo lo que la lógica podría haber dictado, él realmente no había plantado la bomba.

Y ahora, ese mismo hombre, inmortal o no, estaba atrapado en el edificio con un explosivo desconocido a punto de detonar y Peter no tenía idea si poseía la habilidad (o francamente la estabilidad mental) para desarmarla–

Un fuerte estruendo hostilmente lo separó de sus pensamientos, el suelo debajo de sus pies vibrando rápidamente mientras que un denso humo comenzó a elevarse detrás del edificio. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Peter salió corriendo en dirección al humo, evadiendo a los oficiales de policía y dejando que la oscuridad lo devorara.

Saltando la cerca del perímetro que llevaba hasta un callejón, él patinó levemente cuando sus tenis entraron en contacto con el resbaloso pavimento. Con el ceño fruncido, se enderezó y dio un paso, estremeciéndose al escuchar un desagradable chapoteo debajo de su pie.

Sacando su celular del bolsillo, apuntó la luz hacia abajo y siseó al encontrarse con una sustancia de color rojo oscuro cubriendo su zapato, rápidamente saltando sobre un punto seco en el pavimento con un escalofrío. Su estómago se sacudió cuando lentamente se forzó a mirar en dirección al fondo del callejón, sus ojos barriendo las paredes de concreto ahora empañadas con la misma sustancia, incluso más espesa.

“Oh por Dios…” su rostro se contrajo al apuntar su celular a la derecha y vislumbrar una figura ensombrecida yaciendo cerca de lo que parecía ser un basurero que acababa de explotar, un camino de basura y restos sangrientos conduciendo hasta éste.

Luchando por avanzar, Peter intentó no mirar la sangre, tripas y sip… materia gris que se encontraba esparcida en el suelo y se arrodilló lo más cerca que pudo hacia lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Deadpool.

“Jesús, Wade,” el moreno jadeó, su mirada horrorizada absorbiendo la visión del carbonizado y ensangrentado torso y cabeza, intentando pasar por alto el hecho que a Wilson le faltaban tres de los cuatro miembros. Su restante brazo izquierdo yacía sobre extendido, apenas unido a su cuerpo, descansando sobre el ahora destruido contenedor de basura.

Mientras inspeccionaba la escena, Peter comenzó a juntar las piezas sobre lo que probablemente sucedió. El mercenario debió o haber sido incapaz de desarmar la bomba, o no tuvo las herramientas o el tiempo, y en vez optó por llevarla a una zona deshabitada y que ahí detonara de forma segura. Si tuvo en cuenta su propia seguridad (factor curativo o no) cuando pensó en este atolondrado plan hizo que el corazón de Peter se hundiera un poco en su pecho.

Y fue este sentimiento al que podría responsabilizar por su próxima decisión...

~*~

“¿Todas estas chimichangas para el pequeñio yo? Aww Muerte, ¡no debiste! ¡El mejor trío!” Wade murmuró adormilado, rodando sobre su costado y acurrucándose buscando más calidez.

_[Wakey wakey eggs and bakey] (3)_

“No, nada de huevos, ¡chimichangas! ¡Y sexo!” el mercenario bocazas discutió mientras comenzó a recobrar la conciencia.

_{¿Pensé que habías dicho que el mejor trío sería nosotros, Spidey y tacos?}_

_[Él tomará lo que pueda. Los rogones no pueden escoger]_

_{Y él rogaría}_

Wade dejó salir un gemido mientras abría un solo ojo y evaluaba los alrededores, su adrenalina disparándose cuando notó las blancas, lisas paredes.

_[Ay joder]_

_{Ése parece ser el tema de la tarde}_

Con un salto Wade salió disparado de la cama, manos inmediatamente volando hacia su cara, aliviado por sentir su máscara aún intacta, pero ignorando completamente el hecho que, por otro lado, estaba completamente desnudo, su pierna izquierda sólo parcialmente restaurada, y comenzó a saltar a través del cuarto.

_[Ha. Creo que la comparación con Roger Rabbit después de todo sí podría funcionar como nombre para este capítulo]_

_{Y dudabas de ella}_

“Cállense,” él gruñó, volcando el único mueble del cuarto -una mesa de tocador- y pateándola hasta que se astilló y pudo obtener un arma improvisada, ya que sus preciadas katanas no se encontraban en su arsenal.

_[Y hablando de ARSEnal,(4) ¿cómo planeas salir de aquí en tu traje de cumpleaños, grandote?]_

_{Los americanos no dicen arse}_

_[Somos canadienses]_

_{Es algo más bien británico}_

_[No deja de ser una palabra graciosa]_

“Quienquiera que esté afuera debería regocijarse ante la oportunidad de ver mi cuerpazo,” Wade interrumpió, flexionando sus armas, complacido de encontrarlas tan masivas como recordaba.

_[No son la única cosa masiva]_

“Ya sé, ¿no?” él sonrío lascivamente, volteando hacia su parte baja, “deberían escribir poesía sobre mi pit–”

_{Hablábamos sobre tu ego}_

Antes de que Deadpool pudiera expresar la ráfaga de indignación que se estaba acumulando en su pecho, un chasquido llamó su atención antes de que la manija de la puerta comenzara a girar.

Saltando detrás de la cama, el mercenario adoptó una postura de combate, sosteniendo en alto la afilada pieza de madera, listo para atacar.

Un manojo de cabello castaño apareció por la puerta, antes de que un familiar y apuesto rostro fuera visible.

Deadpool tuvo medio segundo para atestiguar el shock total, rápidamente seguido por un torrente de sangre que inundó las usualmente pálidas mejillas del lindo moreno, creando un sonrojo adorable, antes de que pusiera una mano sobre sus ojos y soltara un grito.

“¡OH POR DIOS POR QUÉ ESTÁS DESNUDO?”

Wade bajó la pieza de madera y se encogió de hombros, “oye, yo fui quien despertó aquí, ¿no debería estar preguntándote eso a ti? Pervertido.”

Eso llamó su atención.

Lentamente, el hombre bajó las manos de su rostro, pero sus ojos permanecieron firmemente cerrados detrás de sus lentes de armazón negro.

“Yo sólo– yo pensé… cuando tú… te regeneras, que tal vez tu ropa hacía lo mismo,” él murmuró torpemente.

“¿Regenerar? ¿Quién soy yo, el Doctor?” Wade se mofó, doblando sus brazos sobre su pecho, sin importarle si el otro hombre no podía ver lo obviamente ofendido que estaba por el término.

_[Así es, sabemos de sci-fi]_

_{Estamos en onda}_

“Aunque Golden Girls sigue siendo lo mejor,” el mercenario admitió.

“¿Qué?” el moreno preguntó, confundido ante su afirmación completamente fortuita a propósito de nada.

“Ok, ok, debes decirme tu nombre o algo niño, porque todo esto de ‘el otro hombre’ y ‘moreno’ me está poniendo de nervios,” Deadpool se quejó, observándolo cuidadosamente.

Frunció aun más el ceño, una línea formándose entre sus cejas entretanto sus párpados seguían firmemente cerrados.

“Ah… llámame… Harry,” él murmuró.

“No inventes, ¿de hecho te llamas Harry? ¿Y te ves así? Hombre, debiste haber pasado por mucha mierda mientras crecías,” Wade se burló.

_{Como si pudieras decir algo. Conseguiste tu nombre porque algunos escritores pensaron que sería divertido decir que estabas relacionado con Deathstroke}_

_[Y rima con Slade]_

_{Eso también}_

“¿Puedes ah… como taparte… o algo para que pueda abrir mis ojos?” ‘Harry’ interrumpió la conversación que sus cajas habían comenzado, aún de pie con sus brazos tirantes a los costados, los puños apretados.

“¿Estás seguro?”, Wade preguntó con tono burlón, “porque no hay nada mejor que un huésped desnudo para alegrar el día de cualquiera…”

“Es medianoche, y no, estoy bien gracias,” ‘Harry’ replicó.

“Ya que insistes,” Wade exhaló, arrastrando sus ahora completamente formados pies sobre la cama y dejándose caer pesadamente sobre ésta, jalando la sábana para cubrir su cintura.

_[¿Por qué hay comillas alrededor de ‘Harry’?]_

_{Porque de hecho no creemos que sea su nombre}_

_[Cierto. Ya sería demasiada coincidencia. Este niño no es el mejor para mentir]_

Después de un momento, los ojos de ‘Harry’ se abrieron, él pestañeando como búho ya que el cuarto estaba escasamente iluminado y exhaló de forma aliviada al ver a su huésped al menos un poco más decente.

“Yo ah… te puedo conseguir algo de ropa… digo, estará algo apretada pero es mejor que–“

“¿Mi hermosa figura te distrae?” Deadpool sonrió satisfecho, lanzándole su patentando y exagerado guiño.

Otro adorable sonrojo pintó las mejillas de ‘Harry’ antes de que sacudiera su cabeza y aclarara su garganta, un destello de irritación cruzando sus facciones.

“Sólo… espera ahí hasta que regrese. No… te vayas a ningún lado. Necesitamos hablar,” él refunfuño, antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir de nuevo hacia el pasillo.

Deadpool se encogió de hombros, recostándose en la cama, juntando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y mirando hacia el techo.

Sólo fue entonces que él comenzó a realmente reflexionar sobre los eventos de la noche, más y más preguntas sobre este extraño sujeto surgiendo con cada segundo que pasaba.

Súbitamente, pasos sonaron desde el otro lado de la puerta, la voz de ‘Harry’ viajando suavemente hacia el cuarto: “ok, sólo tenía–”

“Así que alguien me contrató para eliminar un tipo que intentaba matarte,” Wade lo interrumpió, sentándose otra vez en la cama, de frente a él.

Cuando todo lo que encontró fue silencio, él continuó: “así que lo hice. Digo, es lo que hago, en lo que soy jodidamente bueno, y la paga fue genial, así que, ¿por qué no?” levantó sus manos e inclinó su cabeza, fijando su mirada en el otro hombre.

“Por tanto, sí, yo contravivo al sujeto, sólo para encontrar que tú, incluso con todo el pánico, ¿decides pasearte a lo Nancy Drew por el lugar y tropezarte con otro tipo intentando asesinar tu trasero desde el otro lado de la calle? En una posición que no pudo estar muy lejos de la mía. Así que yo hago lo que cualquier buen hombre-de-sangre-caliente haría, salvo a la damisela en peligro lanzándonos al piso porque oye, cualquier oportunidad de poder cubrir tu delicioso cuerpo con mi delicioso cuerpo… ¿sólo para descubrir que una jodida bomba con mi logo en ella ha sido plantada para derribar todo el condenado edificio? ¿Para matar a un fulano enclenque? Digo, en serio, sólo eso es matar de más, hasta para mis estándares…” Wade finalizó, amarrando la sábana a su cintura y levantándose, dando un paso hacia ‘Harry’.

“Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, tú pareces completamente imperturbable por el asunto de la bomba, incluso me crees a mí– un maldito mercenario, cuando digo que no es mía, y joder, intentas desarmarla sin siquiera pestañear mientras cualquier otra persona en sus cabales habría corrido por su vida gritando–”

_{Como si tú pudieras comentar sobre lo que una persona en sus cabales haría}_

_[¡¡Basta está encarrerado!!]_

“Sólo para DESPUÉS encontrarme volado en pedazos más finos que carne para tacos, traerme de vuelta aquí y no estando ni un poquito asustado de que estoy… ya sabes… ¿caminando, hablando, y honrando tus párpados con mis desnudamente épicas cositas?”

Wade pausó, bajando su rostro a centímetros de la cara del otro hombre, ojos chocolate conectando con los avellana.

“Así que, para resumir,” él sonrió complaciente, “corres hacia el peligro cuando cualquier otro huiría, para intentar desarmar una bomba que podría o no haber sido plantada por mí, sólo tomando mi palabra por cierta, después me encuentras en trozos y me traes de regreso aquí, sabiendo sobre mi factor de curación y no estás ni un poquito asustado por eso…”

Los ojos de Wade se entrecerraron, centrándose en cómo el otro hombre parecía haber dejado de respirar, sus oscuros orbes temblando detrás de sus gafas.

“Lo que me deja con sólo una pregunta para ti ‘Harry’,” el mercenario murmuró, tomando ese último paso que necesitaba para tener al hombre más bajo atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared:

“¿Quién demonios eres realmente?"

 

_____________________________________________________________________________  
**_Soy jodidamente asombroso. Mírame todo Sherlock Holmesco._**

Sí, para los propósitos de esta historia, eres astuto.

**_¿A qué te refieres con ‘para los propósitos de esta historia’? Te haré saber, ¡yo siempre soy un maldito genio!_ **

¿No acabas de intentar usar una de tus katanas como cotonete?

**_…_ **

**_Jódete._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT  
> (1) La palabra ‘frame’ en inglés hace referencia tanto al verbo inculpar como al armazón de los lentes.  
> (2) ‘Jailbait’ hace referencia principalmente a chicas menores de edad con quienes es ilegal tener relaciones sexuales. Jail -> cárcel, bait -> carnada  
> (3) _Despierta despierta huevos y tocino._ En vez de traducirlo literal hubiera puesto algo como ‘buenos días alegrías’(?) pero lo que dice Deadpool después no habría tenido sentido, así que se queda la rima en inglés.  
>  (4) Arse es una forma derivada de ass (¿o era al revés?) Ambas significan trasero.  
> 


	3. La Sociedad de los Poetas de Deadpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oye, ¿quieres oír mis haikus sobre el Trasero Arácnido?”
> 
> “Eh… ¿qué?” Peter preguntó, aterrado por la respuesta de Wade, pero también morbosamente intrigado por la súbita propuesta del mercenario. (Que Dios lo ayude).
> 
> “Ya sabes, haikus sobre el trasero de Spider Man. ¿Qué? ¿No se explicaba solo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora (NA)
> 
> Muchas disculpas por la tardía actualización. Mi hermoso perro Toby falleció, así que la he pasado mal. Le puse ese nombre porque cuando nació yo estaba viendo Spider-Man y pensé que entre Peter (por Peter Parker) y Toby (por Tobey Maguire), el segundo sonaba mucho más como un nombre para perro (sin ofender a cualquier Tobey humano) y el resto es historia. Él realmente fue el más increíble y gentil perro y lo amo y extraño mucho. Como sea, todo está muy fresco en mi cabeza mientras escribo esta historia, así que gracias por la paciencia. Espero disfruten el capítulo.
> 
> Notas de la traductora (NT)
> 
> Decidí dejar su mensaje para entender un poco cómo se sentía la autora al momento de escribir este capítulo, además dejó otro mensaje al final del texto y se relaciona con su situación. Sólo recordemos que de eso ya ha pasado más de un año (hace cuentas) sí, seguramente; así que no se preocupen ;3 En este capítulo sorprendentemente no tengo notas para ustedes, podrán disfrutarlo de corrido~ 8)

La respiración de Peter se atascó en su garganta cuando los ojos de Wade se entrecerraron, sus facciones alterándose conspiratoriamente. 

“Lo que me deja con sólo una pregunta para ti, _Harry_ ,” él murmuró, dando otro paso en su dirección, cerrando el espacio entre ellos aun más.

El hombre más bajo luchó contra el impulso de tragar nerviosamente cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

“¿Quién diablos eres realmente?”

Peter podía prácticamente ver el hámster detenerse en su rueda dentro de su cabeza como en una caricatura. Si estuviera en una comedia de situación barata, el chillante sonido de un disco rayado también hubiera resonado en sus oídos. Por primera vez en su memoria reciente, las palabras le fallaron.

Mientras el silencio continuaba acrecentándose entre ellos, Wade comenzó a golpear impacientemente el piso con su pie, el gesto haciendo eco en todo el cuarto a un ritmo constante.

“Estaría bien que fuera para hoy,” se quejó, volteando a ver el inexistente reloj en su muñeca.

“Ah…” fue la altamente inteligible respuesta del hombre más joven, mientras luchaba por algo, lo que fuera para decir, sus ojos fijos en su ahora destruida mesa de tocador.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Una, necesitaría realizar otro infernal viaje a Ikea, y dos, Deadpool estaba en su casa. Deadpool. Wade Wilson. El Mercenario Bocazas. El hombre a quien había conocido hace cinco años y con quien había peleado, tanto en contra como junto con, en ese tiempo. El hombre con quien se había sentado en varios tejados, comiendo hot-dogs o tacos después de un largo día. El mismo hombre que tenía la innata habilidad para irritarlo tanto como entretenerlo, con quien había estado furioso muchas veces, pero tampoco podía encontrar alguien como él para intercambiar bromas ingeniosas. Él estaba en el nuevo hogar de Peter. Su morada que estaba llena hasta el borde de todo lo que hacía a Peter… Peter. Spider-Man podía ocultarse (a menos que Wade hurgara en su closet), ¿pero Peter? No había forma de ocultarlo a él…

“Soy Peter,” dejó escapar la frase antes de que pudiera pensarlo de más, “… Peter Parker,” finalizó, extendiendo su mano para que Wade la estrechara.

El hombre en cuestión miró hacia abajo como si nunca hubiera visto una mano antes y no estuviera del todo seguro sobre qué hacer con ella.

_[Oh yo tengo unas pocas ideas sobre lo que podría hacer con ella… *guiño*]_

_{No tendrías que decir ‘guiño’. Para eso Dios inventó los emoticones}_

_{Además, ¡todavía no es nuestro Punto De Vista!}_

“Peter… Parker…” Wade probó el nombre en su lengua, “Peter, Peter, Peter. Parker, Parker, Parker,” masticó las palabras como si intentara saborearlas, su boca sin duda haciendo ridículas acciones debajo de su máscara.

“Ése soy yo,” Peter falló al intentar sonar despreocupado, queriendo retractarse de sus palabras al instante, sus nervios raídos, su cerebro gritándole _¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS HECHO!_ Mientras luchaba contra el impulso de moverse de forma inquieta bajo la penetrante mirada del mercenario, intentando no pensar en su posible reacción.

“Eh. Sí te ves como un Peter,” fue todo lo que Wade dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, “aún pienso que Harry te hubiera quedado mejor. A tus papás se les fue ese balón.”

El moreno aclaró su garganta ante esas palabras, “sí, bueno… ah, como sea–”

“Aguanta,” el mercenario lo interrumpió con un movimiento de su mano por lo que se sintió como la millonésima vez esa noche, “así que, ya sé que eres alguien llamado Peter Parker pero… eso sigue sin explicar todo lo demás.”

Peter frunció el entrecejo, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en defensa subconsciente.

“Oh no me veas así,” Deadpool amonestó mofándose, haciendo un ademán en dirección al rostro del otro hombre, “sólo porque estés bonito no quiere decir que convenientemente voy a olvidar lo que pasó aquí esta noche.”

_{A menos que lo hagas}_

_[Todo depende de la señorita escritora, por supuesto]_

“¿Qué te traes, Peter?” el mercenario continuó, ignorando sus cajas. “No eres sólo un ordinario estudiante universitario, eso es seguro.”

Peter intentó no mostrar sorpresa en su rostro.

“Tú eres… más astuto de lo que tu reputación haría creer a la mayoría de las personas.”

Wade se encogió de hombros, “sí bueno, estoy loco. No estúpido. A pesar de lo que la gente piensa, no se excluyen mutuamente.”

Él tenía un punto. A través de los años, Spider Man había visto qué tan violento, arriesgado, y francamente loco-de-remate Deadpool podía parecer en cualquier momento, pero nunca podía acusar al hombre de ser un idiota. A menos que tuviera algo que ver con interacciones sociales… ése era otro cantar. Una noche en particular le vino a la mente: cuando el hombre se involucró en una pelea de puños con Hulk sobre quién podía gruñir más fuerte. Pero, dejando de lado los aires de (falta de) grandeza, Peter sabía que Wade era demasiado inquisitivo (bordeando en fisgón) y bueno, paranoico, como para que él continuara mintiendo sobre quién era.

Así que optó por la media-mitad para evitar que el otro hombre indagara aun más y potencialmente revelara su secreto. Realmente, fue el mejor de dos males.

Seguro, Wade podía saber que él es Peter Parker, empleado de Tony Stark, estudiante de posgrado perpetuamente exhausto, y fotógrafo de medio tiempo de entre todas las cosas: Spider Man.

Pero no había necesidad para que él supiera (y en verdad no había forma que pudiera conectar los puntos) que ese Peter con exceso de trabajo y poca paga era el columpia-telarañas en persona.

Ésa era la lógica de Peter (por usar el término holgadamente) y se estaba intentando adherir a eso. Ignoren el juego de palabras.

“Ok…” suspiró, su cerebro a mil por hora intentando averiguar cuidadosamente cómo iba a escoger sus palabras para no levantar sospecha, “tienes razón, no soy sólo un ordinario estudiante universitario, al menos, no quiero serlo…”

Después de sus palabras encontró silencio. La mirada de Wade horadando la suya propia, su cabeza un poco inclinada hacia un lado.

“¿Qué haces, ahora me vienes con pausas dramáticas? ¡Escúpelo de una vez, niño!”

Nunca se diga que Peter Parker no sabía cómo armar una escena.

“No sólo soy un estudiante ordinario…” él repitió, caminando alrededor del otro hombre y dirigiéndose a la ventana para organizar sus pensamientos antes de girar y encararlo de nuevo.

“Yo… yo también trabajo en Industrias Stark. E-estoy cerca de Tony Stark a menudo. Tony No Inventes Stark. ¡Iron Man! El Capitán América incluso nos ha visitado en ocasiones. ¡El Capitán Steve Rogers ha estado a unos pasos de mí! He estado en la misma habitación que leyendas…” terminó su discurso, orbes atentos consientes del aumento de interés por parte de Wade ante su no-tan-casual mención de nombres.

Levantando sus brazos, Peter entró en completo modo fanboy, sabiendo que eso complacería al mercenario, quien no escondió demasiado bien su adoración-heroica de Los Vengadores en el pasado.

(Tuvo una marca de mano en su trasero por tres días para probarlo)

“Digo, tú sabes lo que es eso, ¿cierto? ¿Estar rodeado por estas increíbles personas, presenciar todas las grandiosas y maravillosas cosas que hacen? Excepto que… tú la tienes mejor que yo. ¡Has peleado junto con ellos! ¡Pudiste hacer cosas heroicas con ellos! Y yo–” se detuvo en seco, bajando su cabeza, “yo no tengo poderes o habilidades. Sólo puedo soñar sobre hacer algo como eso. Así que… así que cuando la posibilidad digamos cayó en mi regazo hoy yo–yo tomé la oportunidad de hacer algo siquiera la mitad de heroico que ellos.”

_[A mí me gustaría caer en su regazo]_

_{¡PUNTO. DE. VISTA!}_

_[Como sea.]_

Wade soltó un “Mmm…” en respuesta, sonando ni convencido ni disuadido, acercándose a la cama y sentándose en ella, la sábana ceñida en su abdomen un poco más abajo que antes, exponiendo incluso más músculo que yacía debajo de la recién creada pero aún extremadamente cicatrizada piel.

Peter desesperadamente ignoró este hecho mientras continuó, asegurándose que su mirada no bajara del nivel de los ojos del mercenario cuando acalló su voz hasta que fuera un anhelante murmullo, “y después de todos estos años trabajando para el Daily Bugle y tomando fotos de Spider Man–”

“¿Tú eres el sujeto que toma las fotos de Spidey?” Wilson intervino, “hombre, ¡eres bueno! ¡Tengo de tus fotos en mi pared! No puedo decirte cuántas veces me he jalado la cadena mirand–”

Peter trastabilló un poco hacia atrás, esperando que su cara no mostrara lo escandalizado que se sentía, calor subiendo por su rostro.

“Ah como sea,” aclaró su garganta, intentando desvanecer de su mente imágenes de Deadpool haciendo cualquier cosa menos pararse cerca de una foto suya, “ser un tipo ordinario alrededor de esos… héroes… yo pienso que me dejé llevar un poco intentando convertirme en uno hoy. Sé que fue estúpido pero–”

“Lo entiendo, hombre,” Wade alzó su mano, “confía en mí, lo entiendo.”

La honestidad en su voz, enlazada con algo mucho más profundo, hizo que el estómago de Peter saltara un poco.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos una vez más. En todas sus interacciones como Deadpool y Spider Man, Peter no podía recordar tanto espacio en blanco entre ellos, tantas palabras no dichas. Las bromas usualmente eran fuego rápido y algunas veces filosas como navajas, pero ahora casi se sentía como… una reflexión. Parecía que Wade y Peter eran un poco diferentes de sus alter-egos después de todo.

“Oye, ¿quieres oír mis haikus sobre el Trasero Arácnido?”

Bueno, tal vez Wade no era tan diferente.

“Eh… ¿qué?” el hombre con gafas preguntó, aterrado por la respuesta, pero también morbosamente intrigado por la súbita propuesta del mercenario. (Que Dios lo ayude).

“Ya sabes, haikus sobre el trasero de Spider Man. ¿Qué? ¿No se explicaba solo?” Wilson preguntó, como si fuera perfectamente entendible, moviendo su mano despectivamente, mirando a su alrededor, no tan perspicaz como para mantener contacto visual, al parecer.

Peter lo miró fijamente, sin querer o sin poder hacer mucho más.

“Soy una especie de aficionado de Spider Man,” Wade continuó, a pesar de la falta de respuesta, una chispa de emoción en sus ojos, aún arreglándoselas para evitar los de su compañero.

_Estaba… ¿nervioso?_

Horror se acumuló en el estómago de Peter.

“Es un trabajo rudo pero alguien tiene que hacerlo,” Deadpool meditó antes de tronar sus nudillos, aclarando su garganta, cerrando los ojos y moviendo sus manos teatralmente:

“Spider Man sos tú  
Tan bueno y heroico  
Mas wow, qué cabús.”

Aquí, el aspirante a poeta pausó, su cuerpo tenso mientras lentamente abría un ojo. Peter estaba congelado en su lugar, no por primera vez preguntándose cómo es que ésta era en efecto su vida.

_¿Quería retroalimentación?_

“Ah–”

“Lo de Spider Man  
Redes, puños y culo  
Éste es letal.”

“Wade–”

“Cabús de Spidey  
Oh tan dulce tortura  
Con gusto no morir.”

Un estridente timbre resonó por la habitación, interrumpiendo de forma efectiva a “Wade Whitman” antes que pudiera comenzar con otro cuidadosamente construido haiku.

_Salvado por la jodida campana_ , Peter no pudo evitar pensar mientras impacientemente metía la mano en su bolsillo, buscando su teléfono celular, su corazón martillando ya que una foto de su Tía May se desplegaba en pantalla.

“Ah eso fue… algo…” murmuró distraídamente, sin mirar al hombre en la cama, forzándose a no correr hacia la puerta, “yo sólo– ¡debo atender esto!” él finalizó, antes de salir hacia el pasillo sin mirar atrás.

Wade observó al moreno salir como una ráfaga, sus cejas se alzaron en respuesta.

“¿Creen que le haya gustado?”

_{Sólo digamos que probablemente nunca te apoyaría si dejaras tu trabajo diurno}_

_[Cierto. Esa última línea tenía seis sílabas. Idiota.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA  
> Bueno, me disculpo porque sea un poco más corta que las otras actualizaciones, pero es todo lo que puedo escribir de momento, bajo mis actuales circunstancias. La siguiente actualización será definitivamente más larga, con mucho más desarrollo de la trama. Gracias por su comprensión. Para compensarlos por la brevedad, más abajo dejo un pequeño segmento del siguiente capítulo. Además, la conversación de Peter y Wade aún no termina. Sólo se pospuso. Wade se distrajo por su amor de haikus sobre traseros. ~Ck
> 
> NT  
> Traducir esos haikus fue lo mejor, debo admitirlo XD
> 
>  
> 
> TEASER DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:
> 
> “I’m blue da ba dee da…” Wade cantó mientras Peter escondía una sonrisa detrás de su mano.
> 
> _{Nuestros lectores más jóvenes probablemente no entenderán la mitad de estas referencias}_
> 
> “¡Vieron Iron Man 3, no? Es como la primera canción que sale niñitos… justo antes de que él se ponche a la sexy científica esa que muere al final.”
> 
> _[WOOOW. ¡ALERTA DE SPOILER!]_
> 
> “Ay como si hubiera aquí alguien que no ha visto esa película.”


	4. El Guardaespaldas: Estelarizada por Peter Parker y Wade Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alguien está intentando matarme. Y que me den si me equivoco pero, ¿no sería en mi mejor interés mantener cerca a un mercenario entrenado, loco o no, sólo en caso de que ese alguien decida regresar?”
> 
> _[¿Eso significa que podemos darle y no precisamente consejos?]_
> 
> _{Infortunadamente, nop. Pensándolo bien, sí es en su mejor interés mantenernos cerca}_
> 
> _[¿En serio?]_
> 
> _{Es eso o termina como queso suizo cuando ese francotirador regrese}_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora (NA)
> 
> _  
> **Ohhh sí, ¡es bueno estar de vuelta, baby!**  
> _
> 
> Sólo han pasado seis días, Deadpool.
> 
> _**¡Seis días completos y todavía no hay sexo! En vez de eso insistes en toda esta mierda del desarrollo de la trama. ¡Estoy que muero aquí!** _
> 
> Tú no puedes morir.
> 
> _**Eso pensaba también… pero aparentemente esos bastardos de Marvel van a hacer que estire la pata en Abril. (1) Voy a colgar los tenis, entregar el equipo, finalmente poner el ‘dead’ (2) en Deadpool. ¡Oh qué mofa!** _
> 
> Estás siendo un poco dramático no lo– 
> 
> _**¡Y todo lo que quiero como deseo de muerte es que tú te pongas las pilas y me dejes ponerme a ello con Spidey** _
> 
> Bueno, mientras más pronto comience con la “mierda del desarrollo de la trama” más pronto tú y Spidey tendrán sus momentos sexys. Lo prometo. 
> 
> _**Bueno, en ese caso, ¿te puedo traer algo? ¿Nachos? ¿Agua? ¿El Kama Sutra para propósitos de investigación?**   
>  _

“I’m gonna swing from the chan-de-lier, from the chan-de-lier… I’m gonna live like tomorrow doesn’t exist, like it doesn’t exist… I’m gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry! I’m gonna swing from the chan-de-lier, from the chan-de-lier…”

Peter Parker echó un vistazo sobre su hombro hacia la puerta cerrada, estremeciéndose ante lo que sólo podía ser descrito como desafinadísimos chillidos omitidos tras ella.

Justo cuando pensó que no podía ponerse peor después de los haikus sobre su trasero…

“Cariño, ¿qué es eso? ¿Alguien está cantando? ¿Tienes compañía!” la emocionada voz de su Tía May flotó desde el teléfono acunado en su mano.

“Ah–”

“Oh Peter, ¡estoy tan contenta que hayas hecho un amigo! Me preocupa que estés solo en ese diminuto apartamento con tu trabajo como única compañía. No le hace bien a una persona encerrarse así,” ella comenzó su trillada opinión sobre su vida social (o falta-de en todo caso) mientras su sobrino luchaba por no soltar un suspiro, apretando el puente de su nariz, ojos fuertemente cerrados detrás de sus gafas.

“Lo sé Tía May, lo sé. Sólo he estado ocupado–”

“Y no podría estar más orgullosa de ti, encanto. Pero, ya sabes lo que dicen, ¡el trabajo sin reposo convierte al hombre en soso!”

“¡No podría estar más de acuerdo, Tía May! El pobre de Petey necesita jugar un poco más,” una voz cargada de insinuación coincidió en voz alta, asustando violentamente a Peter, sus ojos avellana bien abiertos cuando tropezó y golpeó su espalda con la pared.

Ahí frente a él, todo despreocupado reclinándose sobre el marco de la puerta de su habitación, estaba el recién vestido Deadpool, los pants de Peter al menos diez centímetros cortos en sus piernas musculosas, sus desfigurados tobillos claramente visibles, y su camiseta estirada y apretada en torno a su pecho, alzándose sobre su abdomen y exponiendo la cicatrizada piel que yacía debajo.

Agitando su mano violentamente hacia él para que regresara al endemoniado cuarto, Peter apretó sus dientes y forzó su voz a un tono pseudo alegre: “Yo ah… me tengo que ir Tía May, yo–”

“¡Oh tu amigo suena encantador, Peter! Y tiene razón por supuesto, sí necesitas relajarte más. Los dejaré regresar a lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo. Te llamo mañana, ¡te amo!” May Parker divagó apresuradamente e inmediatamente colgó el teléfono antes de que él pudiera decir palabra.

El moreno se quedó de pie en el corredor mirando tontamente su celular por al menos quince segundos antes de que el mercenario no-tan-sutilmente aclarara su garganta y llamara su atención. Soltando el que estaba consciente sería sólo el primero de muchos suspiros que seguirían, giró sobre su eje para encarar a su huésped quien inclinó su cabeza y le apuntó con su dedo.

“¿Te gusta la comida mexicana? Luces como un sujeto a quien le gusta la comida mexicana…”

~*~

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Joseph ‘Buck Shot’ Blye mientras encendía su cigarro, dándole un buen golpe y volteando hacia arriba para observar el cielo nocturno. Era raro en Nueva York, que las estrellas fueran tan visibles y brillantes, pero había algo diferente en el aire esta noche, un cambio en la atmósfera en el justo punto donde él estaba, cigarro en una mano y rifle M24 en la otra. 

Él no podía explicarlo pero… esto no era lo que esperaba cuando había tomado el trabajo en un inicio. Todavía era nuevo en esta ocupación. Un novato, realmente, aunque preferiría morir antes que admitirlo. Había sido su primo Gio quien lo había recomendado, sabiendo que el chico era talentoso en lo que hacía, pero mientras estaba de pie ahí, su cabeza echada atrás, recargado sobre su carro, él no pudo evitar sino hundirse en su fracaso. 

Gio había sido vago respecto a los detalles exactos del golpe, excepto el nombre y locación del blanco, pero Joe sabía que por sobre todas las cosas, un blanco vivo nunca era una cosa buena. Y él todavía estaba vivo.

Peter Benjamin Parker.

El veinticuatro-añero estudiante de posgrado y asistente de investigación en Industrias Stark.

Diablos, el chico era apenas un par de años más joven que él. Joe no sabía qué había hecho él para cabrear al jefe, pero lo que haya sido, le consiguió una bala en la cabeza.

Excepto que, Joe falló.

En su segundo año de desaparecer a aquellos que necesitaban ser desaparecidos, Blye nunca había perdido un objetivo. Podía tomar más de un cargador o dos, pero cuando todo se había dicho y hecho, el objetivo estaba bien y verdaderamente muerto, no importando quién fuera, donde estuviera, o lo que estuviera haciendo.

Como pasó, el ganador afortunado de la noche estaba acogido en un edificio de apartamentos de mierda en el centro de la ciudad, cansado después de un largo día de trabajo. Él realmente no encajaba con las marcas regulares de Joe, en edad, antecedentes socioeconómicos o estatus, pero a pesar de sólo haber estado en el negocio por dos años, Joe aprendió rápidamente a no hacer preguntas.

Cuando te daban un nombre, tú borrabas ese nombre.

Fin de la historia.

Exceptuando esta vez.

“El jefe te verá ahora,” una hosca voz lo llamó desde su izquierda, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento al arrebatarle el arma de su hombro y girando sobre sus talones.

Asintiendo, Joe se deshizo de su cigarro antes de seguir al fornido sujeto quien creía se llamaba Mike, hacia la sucia puerta de acero que conducía hacia un gigante almacén, su única sensación de alivio siendo la glock (3) (la cual había tomado de un policía que mandó a mejor vida hace tiempo) que estaba escondida de forma segura en la parte trasera de sus jeans.

Nunca había conocido al jefe antes.

Un constante torrente de hiel intentó trepar y escapar de su garganta ante el pensamiento de lo que podría estar preparado para él. No muchos llegaban a conocer al jefe (diablos, él ni siquiera sabía el nombre del sujeto) pero no podía sacudirse el sentimiento que era probablemente lo mejor para su salud no hacerlo.

Bueno, demasiado tarde.

Metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, Joe forzó a sus pies a avanzar, adentrándose en la penumbra, oscuridad envolviéndolo.

Podía sentir docenas de ojos sobre él mientras arrastraba sus pies entre cientos de contenedores de madera en dirección a un escritorio de pie en medio de la polvorienta, húmeda habitación; el rechinar de una silla llamando su atención y dirigiendo sus ojos hacia cualquiera que estuviera sentado detrás de ella.

“Joseph Blye,” una grave, casi robótica voz lo saludó, la cara de su dueño aún bañada en sombras, “ven, siéntate.”

Forzando sus temblorosas manos fuera de sus bolsillos, el joven hombre se detuvo junto a un solitario asiento y lo tomó, entrecerrando sus ojos, intentando y fallando el identificar cualquier rasgo perteneciente a la persona de frente a él.

“Iré al grano,” la voz continuó, “Peter Parker sigue respirando. ¿Me podrías explicar por qué es así?”

La tensión en el cuarto se disparó varios grados debido a esas palabras.

Joe tragó forzadamente, su garganta sintiéndose tan seca y áspera como papel de lija, una gota de sudor deslizándose por su frente. 

“Ah yo–”

“Llegaste altamente recomendado por tu primo, Gio,” la voz lo interrumpió, el rechinar de una silla puntuando la oración ya que el jefe se reclinó hacia atrás.

“Sí, señor,” Blye se las arregló para croar, otro escalofrío subiendo por su espina dorsal al notar movimiento proveniente de su izquierda.

“Encuentro que esa recomendación pudo haber sido… menos que precisa respecto a tus capacidades,” el jefe continuó, la voz mecánica molestándolo sobremanera.

“Señor yo… desde que comencé a trabajar para usted, ésta es la primera vez que yo–”

“Bueno, hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no es cierto?”

Un pesado silencio descendió en la habitación.

“Infortunadamente, Sr. Blye, en nuestra línea de trabajo… este tipo de grave error no puede siquiera ocurrir una vez…” la voz terminó mientras el hombre que se aproximaba a Joe desde su izquierda alcanzó el escritorio y colocó una caja de tamaño considerable sobre él.

Los ojos de Joe cayeron momentáneamente en la caja antes de mirar de nuevo hacia la oscuridad cernida sobre ella, rindiéndose al intentar definir algo.

“Señor… hubo circunstancias imprevistas–”

“Ah, sí. Deadpool. Oí que mató a Groves,” el jefe lo interrumpió como si estuviera comentando sobre el clima y no la muerte de un empleado, “una pena, en verdad. Su alias como el insospechado vecino de Parker realmente era la perfecta cubierta.”

Joe se movió impacientemente en su silla, molesto por lo mucho que le enervaba la incorpórea voz.

“Gracias al histrionismo de Wade Wilson y su verdadera habilidad para terminar con el blanco por el que le pagaron,” la voz pausó para que la vergüenza bañara a Blye, “ahora debemos averiguar quién ordenó la terminación de Groves, además de lidiar con tu pequeño desastre.”

El hombre más joven se movió al borde de su silla, intentando ignorar el toque de desesperación que tenía su tono mientras imploraba: “sólo deme una oportunidad más jefe, y juro que él desaparece. Pasa a una cafetería todos los sábados antes de trabajar, puedo acabarlo ahí, ¡sin problemas!”

Se encontró con otra corta pausa ante de que una mano enguantada saliera de la oscuridad y empujara la caja a través del escritorio hacia él.

“Vea que no los haya, Sr. Blye. Tal vez esto… le provea con el incentivo adecuado.”

Corazón martillando en su pecho, Joe mojó sus labios nerviosamente antes de ponerse de pie temblando y posar una sudorosa mano en la tapa de la caja.

Una espantosa calma reinó por el enorme almacén mientras él retiraba la tapa, un fuerte grito escapando de su garganta cuando sus ojos bien abiertos se encontraron con la cabeza decapitada de su primo Gio, sus escalofriantes ojos por siempre congelados en su último y seguramente terrible momento.

“Tienes 72 horas…”

 

~*~

“Help me I’m holdin’ on for dear life, won’t look down, won’t open my eyes, keep my glass full until morning light,” Wade cantó mientras se paseaba por el apartamento de Peter, ojos escaneando cada centímetro del risiblemente pequeño espacio de la sala, robando una sudadera del brazo de una silla y lanzándola sobre su cabeza, bajando las mangas sobre sus brazos.

“Realmente te gusta esa canción,” la belleza con gafas comentó secamente mientras continuaba repartiendo la orden gigante de comida mexicana que se vio forzado a comprar, intentando no pensar en cómo su sudadera favorita ahora estaba eterna e imposiblemente estirada.

_{Sí, y es tan 2014 además}_

_[Mantente al día, vejete]_

“Bueno, estábamos hablando sobre Spidey y… esa canción siempre me lo recuerda,” Wade contestó con un encogimiento de hombros, su voz un poco más suave que de costumbre mientras ignoraba sus cajas y estudiaba el librero a su izquierda.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Peter muy quieto, observándolo con una ilegible expresión en su rostro.

_“¿Y por qué te lo recuerda?”_

_[Sí, no es como si el boy-scout fuera en secreto una chica fiestera]_

_{Lástima. Hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de ver a Spidey en Modo Salvaje}_

“Tiene la palabra ‘swinging’ (4) en ella. Y era o pensar en Spidey o en esos viejos folk swingers intentando revivir los 60s,” Wade sonrío mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en la mesa, levantando su máscara para descubrir su boca e inmediatamente comenzar a aspirar un taco a una velocidad alarmante.

_[Así que, ¿cuándo crees que le va a caer el veinte sobre, por alguna razón, no cohibirse al comer cerca de este niño?]_

_{Probablemente cuando recuerde quién es este niño en realidad}_

_[Él nunca es el más astuto cuando hay comida en las inmediaciones]_

Peter lo miró boquiabierto mientras continuaba devorando su comida mexicana, antes de soltar un suspiro, tomando asiento y abriendo su laptop.

Fue aquí cuando a Wade lo golpeó nuevamente el hecho de lo raro que todo lo relacionado con este sujeto era.

“Así que… ¿qué onda?” habló aún con comida en la boca, escupiendo parte de su bocado por todas partes, “¿sólo te vas a sentar ahí en tu computadora y actuar como si fuera totalmente normal para ti el invitar a un dementemente famoso mercenario para cenar?”

_[¿Demente? Sí. ¿Famoso? No tanto.]_

_{Deadshot no eres tú}_

_[Puede que él sea DC, pero es INCREÍBLE]_

_{¿Cómo te trata ese complejo de inferioridad eh?}_

“Pssh, aniquilaría a ese cíclope,” Wade murmuró por lo bajo.

_[Ooh. ¿Tomaremos la versión de Arrow? Cool.]_

_{A la señorita escritora le gusta su Arrow}_

Ojos avellana se alzaron desde la pantalla de la computadora, notando su boca cubierta de salsa por un momento antes de encontrar su mirada.

“Técnicamente, yo no te invité a ningún lugar,” Peter respondió su previa declaración, aparentemente ignorando los más silenciosos comentarios de Wade, él mismo encogiéndose de hombros antes de concentrarse de nuevo en su laptop.

_{Touché}_

_[A mí me gustaría tocar su touché]_

“Potato, tomato,”(5) Deadpool dio por terminada la situación con un movimiento de su mano, consumiendo ya su cuarto taco, antes de salir disparado en dirección al hombre más joven, justo en su espacio personal, intentando ver la pantalla.

“¿Que’s lo que ves de todas formas, nerd?”

El moreno puso sus ojos en blanco, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás antes de señalar el video frente a ellos.

“Es el reporte de última hora sobre lo que pasó esta noche. Mi… tía llamó, dijo que lo vio en las noticias. Pu-pude convencerla que era un diferente edificio de apartamentos… ella se preocupa.”

Wade pudo notar por el rostro de Peter que él estaba sorprendido consigo mismo por voluntariamente ofrecer tal información a alguien como él.

_{Tal vez el chico no es tan brillante, después de todo}_

_[Una pena. Realmente te daba esa vibra chic geek]_

“¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer?” Wade preguntó, sólo para decir algo, haciendo gestos hacia el solitario y ahora blanduzco taco de Peter, optando por no comentar sobre asuntos de la vida personal del chico, sintiéndose ni preocupado ni preparado para hacerlo.

“Debo cuidar mi figura,” el moreno respondió rápida y sarcásticamente sin despegar sus ojos del artículo que estaba leyendo.

_[Yo cuidaría esa figura todo el día]_

_{Por supuesto que es odiosito. Justo cuando pensamos que no podía ser más lindo}_

“¿Tienes una tele o algo?” Deadpool observó el cuarto, notando por primera vez lo que estaba conspicuamente ausente.

Peter se revolvió un poco en su asiento, sin verlo a los ojos.

“Ah no, lo siento. Sólo está… mi laptop. Tengo unos cuantos DVDs–”

“¡Ooh Avatar!” Wade exclamó de repente, localizando la película en cuestión colocada junto a otros cuantos DVDs en el librero antes de aproximarse rápidamente a ella.

“I’m blue da ba dee da…” él cantó mientras la tomaba entre sus manos.

_{Nuestros lectores más jóvenes probablemente no entenderán ni la mitad de estas referencias}_

“¡Vieron Iron Man 3, no? Es como la primera canción que sale niñitos… justo antes de que él se ponche a la sexy científica esa que muere al final.”

_[WOOOW. ¡ALERTA DE SPOILER!]_

“Ay como si hubiera aquí alguien que no ha visto esa película.”

Podía sentir los ojos de Peter sobre él mientras continuaba hablando con sus cajas, y no por primera vez esa noche él se preguntó cómo era que se sentía tan… casi cómodo (o lo más cercano a eso de todas formas) alrededor de este perfecto extraño.

_[Perfecto es definitivamente la palabra, sí que sí]_

Sin embargo las persistentes dudas sobre todo lo que había tenido lugar esa noche se reusaban a irse, y antes de que lo supiera, Wade estaba girando sobre sus talones y medio gritándole al otro hombre.

“Aunque, en serio niño. Lo has hecho muy bien al evitar la pregunta pero, ¿qué te traes? No creas que he olvidado lo jodidamente rara que es toda esta situación, incluso para mí. Te ves demasiado… no lo sé... familiar conmigo y mis chifladas excentricidades. Digo, ni siquiera te amedrentaste cuando viste mi…” se detuvo, de nuevo bajando la manga de la prestada sudadera, deseando poder convocar la falsa confianza que había conseguido transmitir cuando el otro hombre lo encontró desnudo apenas hace una hora.

“Después de verte volado en pedazos por una bomba, no muchas cosas podrían amedrentarme,” el moreno respondió llanamente, levantándose y caminando hacia él, “y es como dije antes… Yo-yo he trabajado con Tony Stark, y conocí al Capitán América y al Dr. Banner… Supongo que ya no me impresionan las estrellas como antes.”

_[Ouch]_

_{Cómo nos hiere}_

“Ok, bien. Mi mera presencia no te impresiona,” Wade se encogió de hombros, intentando no sentirse insultado (fallando por cierto) mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba hacia abajo en dirección al chico, “¿pero cómo exactamente te las arreglaste para traerme de vuelta aquí sin perder tu almuerzo?”

“¿Quién dice que no lo perdí?” Peter replicó, “¿querías saber si eso era todo lo que iba a comer?” él pausó haciendo un ademán hacia el aún olvidado taco en la mesa, “bueno, la verdad es… que es un poco difícil concentrarse en la comida cuando tuve que cargar y re-ensamblar piezas de un hombre como si fuera un grotesco rompecabezas apenas hace poco más de una hora.”

_{Lo que dice tiene sentido}_

_[Más que cualquier cosa que tú digas, de todas formas]_

Los dos hombres respiraron pesadamente en el espacio personal del otro, de pie más cerca que antes, ya que gravitaron durante la discusión, dándose cuenta que ambos se dejaron llevar de más, y dando un paso hacia atrás el uno del otro.

“¿Y tú estás… estás bien con que yo esté aquí? ¿Forzándote para que ordenes comida mexicana y usando tu ropa y revisando tus cosas?” Deadpool preguntó, incredulidad pura en su tono mientras los dos hombres continuaron con su mirada fija en el otro.

Súbitamente, la verdad de la situación golpeó a Peter como un puño.

Wade no estaba acostumbrado a esto.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a que una persona ordinaria (o una súper, en realidad) lo tratara… amablemente. Para Peter, pudo haber sido sólo una forma de pagarle al hombre que le había salvado la vida esta noche, pero para Wade, a quien (si lo que Peter podía recordar de su pasado era correcto) raramente se le mostraba algún respeto, ni hablar de gratitud y genuina preocupación, era simplemente demasiado.

Su corazón se encogió en su pecho.

Aun así, él debía decir algo más sólido para hacer su historia más creíble o Wade no lo dejaría pasar y entonces quién sabe dónde terminarían.

“Mira,” Peter levantó sus manos, su cerebro trabajando a mil por hora mientras inventaba una excusa de momento, esperando que fuera suficiente para apagar las sospechas, “ha sido una noche endemoniadamente loca y… y siendo honesto, nunca soy cien por ciento normal, de todas formas, así que no es probable que tenga tu reacción de correr-por-mi-vida en lo más mínimo. Pero ya mencionado eso– alguien está intentando matarme. Y que me den si me equivoco pero, ¿no sería en mi mejor interés mantener cerca a un mercenario entrenado, loco o no, sólo en caso de que ese alguien decida regresar?”

_[¿Eso significa que podemos darle y no precisamente consejos?]_

_{Infortunadamente, nop. Pensándolo bien, sí es en su mejor interés mantenernos cerca}_

_[¿En serio?]_

_{Es eso o termina como queso suizo cuando ese francotirador regrese}_

_[Buen punto]_

Peter observó atentamente mientras Wade parecía tener una lucha interna, antes de que eventualmente, un poco de la tensión en su cuerpo desapareciera.

“Así que, ¿eso significa que me estás contratando como tu guardaespaldas, Whitney Houston?”

Humor. Bien. Peter podía trabajar con un poco de humor.

“Sólo si estás interesado, Kevin Costner.”

_[Oh estamos más que interesados]_

“Bueno, supongo que eso sólo nos deja con una cosa más que resolver,” el mercenario sonrió, juntando sus manos en un aplauso y frotándolas después.

_[¿Forma de pago?]_

_{Oh tengo el sentimiento que salvar su hermoso trasero podría ser paga suficiente}_

_[¡Y más tacos!]_

“¿Y eso sería?” Peter estaba casi demasiado asustado de preguntar, cayendo en cuenta que probablemente había alcanzado el punto de no retorno. Seguro iba a lamentar esto.

Con una risita, Wade se inclinó al frente, su nariz apenas a unos centímetros de la del hombre más pequeño. 

“Los arreglos para dormir,” guiñó, “¿te gusta dormir de cucharita, Petey Pie? Luces como alguien que le gusta… ¡Pido ser la pequeña!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NA  
Pues sí, una lenta construcción es divertida. Pero el ritmo aumentará un poco después de esto.

_**Así que… ¿sexo?** _

Pronto, Deadpool. Caray, y dicen que el romance está muerto.

_**Oye, ¡yo soy bastante romántico! ¡Voy a romancear los pantalones fuera de Petey!** _

_**[Esa es la idea]** _

Oh y si quieren pueden encontrarme en Tumblr: [ octoberobserver](http://octoberobserver.tumblr.com)

_**[Desvergonzada auto-promoción es desvergonzada]** _

__

__

**TEASER DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**“Cap, él… digamos duda sobre tu compromiso con… ya sabes… salvar personas,” Spiderman se encogió de hombros.**

**“¡Sí bueno, algunas veces dudo de tu compromiso con Sparkle Motion!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traductora (NT)
> 
> (1) Recuerden que el original en inglés de este capítulo se publicó a principios del año pasado. Osea que de eso ya agua pasada.  
> (2) Dead – muerto.  
> (3) Una pistola semiautomática.  
> (4) El verbo ‘swing’ – columpiarse, balancearse.  
> (5) Es como decir “¡es la misma cosa!” sobre dos cosas que no tienen nada que ver.
> 
> …
> 
> Les dejo mi Tumblr también (huye de la furia de la caja amarilla): [ anzu-rokku](http://anzu-rokku.tumblr.com)


	5. Deadpool Darko

Tony Stark era un hombre conocido por muchas cosas. Su fama, fortuna, genio intelectual, invenciones innovadoras y proezas sexuales, por nombrar unas cuantas. Pero si había algo por lo que Iron Man no era conocido entre sus camaradas, eso era la paciencia.

“¿Dónde diablos está ese niño!”

Esta mañana, pareciera, no sería la mañana en que milagrosamente encontrara un poco.

“Probablemente durmiendo al revés en el techo o algo así,” Clint Barton se encogió de hombros mientras se enderezaba después de hacer su tiro en el billar, una sonrisa subiendo a su rostro ya que Natasha le puso los ojos en blanco.

“Eso hacen los murciélagos, genio. No las arañas,” le contestó ella sin inmutarse, hábilmente entronando tres bolas antes de ladear su cabeza hacia él, sus ojos ardiendo con desafío.

Barton meramente se encogió de hombros una vez más, haciendo señas con un movimiento de su mano como si dijera ‘es lo mismo’ y tomando un trago de su cerveza.

“Son las 8 am,” Bruce Banner comentó con brazos cruzados, observando la bebida del arquero con el ceño fruncido.

“Cualquier momento puede ser la hora feliz si aún no has ido a la cama,” Clint guiñó justo cuando Steve entró en la habitación, deteniéndose atemorizado por su enfadado compañero.

“¿Supongo por el humor del Sr. Solecito que Peter no se ha aparecido?”

Un coro de refunfuños llegó a sus oídos.

“¿Tal vez el arácnido está en hibernación?” su colega Asgardiano habló desde su posición en la barra del desayuno, manos cargadas con una montaña de pan tostado y hot cakes, miel maple escurriendo por sus dedos, sus mejillas semejantes a las de una ardilla, llenas de comida mientras masticaba felizmente.

“Esos son los osos,” Romanov agitó su cabeza en dirección a Thor, antes de meter en la tronera la bola negra, sonriéndole burlonamente a Clint y buscando alcanzar el control remoto de la gigante televisión que colgaba en la pared, rápidamente revisando entre los doscientos canales.

“Técnicamente, las arañas pueden–” Bruce comenzó y abruptamente se detuvo al ver la ceja arqueada de Natasha, “ah, olvídenlo.”

Steve se acercó a Tony quien estaba apretando con fuerza su celular y también mirándolo con saña como si personalmente lo hubiera ofendido.

“Necesitamos informarle sobre lo que se perdió en la reunión de Shield. ¿Sí le dijiste que viniera a vernos esta mañana, no?”

Stark giró de golpe, listo para comerse vivo al Cap, pero súbitamente vaciló, una arruga formándose entre sus cejas cuando farfulló: “No soy su maldita niñera. No veo cómo eso es mi responsabil–”

“Le envié una notificación vía mensaje de texto y correo electrónico, Capitán Rogers,” el tono dulzón de Jarvis resonó por toda la habitación, “el Señor Parker respondió inmediatamente, asegurándome que estaría presente esta mañana.”

“Gracias, Jarvis,” Steve contestó, mirando fijamente al hombre más pequeño quien de forma muy madura le hizo caras, antes de girar hacia la línea de monitores enclavados en el escritorio ahora frente a él, digitando cosas en el teclado.

“Cuidado, no vayas a lastimarte, abuelo,” Tony comentó secamente, intentando ocultar su miedo ante la posibilidad de tener al veterano cerca de sus aparatos electrónicos. 

“Sí, sí, Tony Snark (1), eres graciosísimo,” Steve respondió sarcásticamente, sus ojos entrecerrándose cuando un artículo en particular llamó su atención.

“Alguien ha estado prestando atención a las lecciones de Sam,” Nat murmuró, viendo de reojo a Rogers antes de concentrarse de nuevo en la TV, pasándole a las noticias para ver lo que se perdieron cuando estuvieron fuera de la ciudad, precisamente cuando una imagen granulada sobre lo que parecía ser una explosión ocurrida detrás de un edificio de apartamentos emergía en la pantalla.

“Oigan, vean esto,” tanto ella como Steve hablaron al unísono, ella señalando la TV, él los monitores.

“Bomba explota en un basurero a las 10:30 pm de anoche, momentos después de que ocurriera un tiroteo en un cercano edificio de apartamentos,” Steve leyó antes de que Natasha se le uniera, leyendo el texto de la rúbrica de la noticia, “la alarma de incendio se activó después del tiroteo, alertando a las autoridades… quienes llegaron justo cuando una bomba explotaba en un callejón detrás del edificio. Al menos tres marcas de sangre fueron encontradas en la escena, pero hasta el momento, ningún cuerpo ha sido recuperado…”

“… ¿Alguien sabe exactamente dónde vive Peter?” Bruce preguntó lo que todos tenían en mente y la tensión en la habitación comenzó a subir.

Todos en el equipo callaban, sus miradas evitando conectar con cualquier otra, cada uno reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos y sus potenciales ramificaciones, antes de que un golpe seco los sacara de sus respectivos ensimismamientos.

“Ah… hola chicos,” un desaliñado Peter Parker saludó mortecinamente desde la puerta, ojos recorriendo los rostros de sus compañeros de equipo ya que voltearon bruscamente para verlo, “lamento haber llegado tarde. Es ah… una historia graciosa de hecho… alguien está como… intentando matarme.”

~*~

Beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

“Agh… cinco minutos más, mamá,” Wade Wilson se quejó, lanzando un brazo sobre su cara y girando hacia un lado, algo arrugándose ruidosamente debajo de él.

“¿Qué dem…?” él refunfuñó, su voz áspera y adormilada mientras forzaba sus ojos para que se abrieran, buscando sacar lo que fuera que estuviera aplastando.

Era un pedazo de papel.

Todavía medio dormido, agitó su cabeza, esperando que su mirada enfocara.

Ahí, escrita apresuradamente en un pedazo de papel en una letra jeroglífico/cursiva, había una nota.

_**Fui por el desayuno.**_  
_**Puedes bañarte o lo que quieras. Hay ropa limpia a los pies de la cama.**_  
_**Por favor no rompas nada.**_  
_**Regreso pronto.**_  
_**~Peter**_

Los ojos de Wade se ensancharon ya que el mensaje comenzó a abrirse paso en su todavía inactiva mente.

_{¿Este niño quiere morirse o qué!}_

_[Probablemente ya es más santo que la trama de una película de M. Night Shyamalan]_

“No. Él está bien. El francotirador no intentará nada tan pronto después de anoche… es demasiado riesgoso,” Deadpool murmuró, irguiéndose hasta adoptar una posición sentada desde su lugar de descanso en el piso a la izquierda de la cama de Peter.

_{¿A quién intentas convencer, grandote? ¿A nosotros, o a ti mismo?}_

_[Acéptalo. El chico probablemente está perdido. D.O.A (2), no RCP, R.I.P – muerto]_

_{Lástima. Nos estaba comenzando a agradar}_

_[Me pregunto si tendrá hot cakes…]_

“¡Cállense!” Wade siseó levantándose de un salto y golpeando la punta de su pie en el marco de la cama.

_[¿Qué? No es como si los fuera a necesitar]_

_{Quien guarda, siempre halla}_

“¡Él no está muerto!” Deadpool gritó, su tono un poco frenético, alarmado por lo mucho que él realmente, realmente esperaba que el moreno no yaciera muerto en alguna parte, el más suizo de los quesos suizos.

_{Supongo que también te comenzaba a agradar}_

_[Aww… ¿Wadey tiene un amor de verano?]_

_{Y nosotros que pensamos que sólo querías cogértelo en todas y cada una de las superficies disponibles}_

_[Pero… ¿de hecho te importa si este niño vive o muere? ¡Detengan las imprentas! Sólo ha pasado un día. Alguien está desesperado]_

_{¿Te muestra el más limitado y básico de los cuidados y tú ya estás listo para la mudanza y la adopción de gatitos?}_

_[No sabía que estelarizaban un episodio de The L Word]_

Wade sacudió su cabeza, un fuerte gruñido en su pecho mientras corría hacia el baño, arrancó su máscara y miró ásperamente su reflejo en el espejo.

Mellas tanto profundas como superficiales, cicatrices y llagas de todas formas y tamaños desfiguraban su frente, mejillas, barbilla… su cabeza calva reflejando la luz que entraba por la ventana, su enrojecida e irritada piel inundada en un enfermizo brillo.

_[Bueno qué tal, guapo]_

_{Tomaremos por sentado que sarcasmo puede ser detectado a través de la palabra escrita}_

Wade asió los bordes del lavabo, mirando fijamente su rostro, un labio partido atrapado entre sus dientes mientras luchaba por estabilizar su respiración.

Joder, él necesitaba agarrarse las pelotas y recuperar su autocontrol.

_[¡Pícaro!]_

“Vete a la mierda,” dijo entre dientes, ojos cerrándose mientras furiosamente apretaba su quijada.

_{Ohh, alguien está en problemas…}_

_[No yo. Él. Por ser un completo perdedor y preocuparse por un nerd universitario que ni siquiera le daría la hora si no se hubiera lanzado sobre una bomba anoche]_

_{Probablemente deberías irte antes de que te pongas en mayor vergüenza}_

_[Demasiado tarde. Ya lo vio desnudo]_

_{Me sorprende que eso no haya sido lo que le hizo perder su almuerzo}_

_[Sólo sintió lástima por ti… quería recompensarte por haber salvado su vida llenándote de tacos y dejándote dormir en el piso junto a su cama como una especie de cachorrito perdido]_

_{Realmente eres una cita barata}_

Wade resopló indignado, golpeando con su puño el lavabo, éste temblando y crujiendo ruidosamente por el impacto.

_[Él podría no regresar siquiera]_

_{Tal vez ha vuelto a sus sentidos y se dio cuenta que no quiere un mercenario mentalmente inestable como huésped y fue a pedir ayuda}_

_[Él dijo que conocía a Iron Man después de todo]_

_{Y al Capitán América}_

_[Y a Hulk]_

“Joder.”

La palabra reverberó en la pequeña habitación entretanto Deadpool se vio forzado a abrir sus ojos de nuevo, deslizando la máscara de vuelta sobre su rostro.

_[Supongo que es tiempo de irnos]_

_{Si de milagro el chico todavía está vivo, él puede conseguir que uno de Los Vengadores lo ayude con su pequeño problema llamado francotirador}_

_[Ellos son los verdaderos héroes]_

_{Aceptémoslo, él no es una Whitney Houston, y tú definitivamente no eres un Kevin Costner}_

_[Probablemente sea mejor rendirse ahora que tienes la delantera. Incluso conseguiste unos tacos a cambio]_

_{Eso ya es ganancia para ti}_

Con un suspiro y hombros caídos, Wade salió pesadamente del baño, deteniéndose en la pequeña mesa que alojaba su variado armamento y comenzó a equiparse con él.

Era tiempo de irse…

Con un último vistazo del lugar, el mercenario se dirigió hacia la puerta, corazón pesado en su pecho al abrir la misma y salir de la habitación.

“Adiós Peter Parker. Fue lindo conocerte…”

~*~

“Define ‘intentando matarte,’” Tony Stark entrecomilló en el aire, dando un paso hacia el hombre más joven con una expresión irascible en el rostro.

Peter aclaró su garganta, arrastrando los pies mientras se adentraba más en la habitación, “ah… bueno el ‘ráfaga de balas dirigidas al costado de mi edificio y descubrimiento de una bomba plantada bajo el fregadero de mi vecino para terminar el trabajo’ intentando matarme.”

“Espera… ¿ése es tu edificio?” Steve preguntó, señalando la TV, donde el mismo reporte de noticias que su Tía May probablemente había visto la noche anterior continuaba transmitiéndose.

Las mejillas del moreno se sonrojaron, su corazón hundiéndose en su pecho al darse cuenta que su refugio, el apartamento el cual había pasado cerca de un año intentando esconder de su vida como Spider Man, estaba ahora plasmado en televisión nacional a plena vista de sus amigos y colegas.

“Sí,” él asintió, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y reclinándose en la mesa de billar.

“¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herido, o sí?” Bruce preguntó, tomando un pequeño paso al frente en señal de preocupación.

“Estoy bien, gracias. Logré evadir todas las balas,” Peter respondió, dedicándole un rápido gesto de agradecimiento antes de mirar de nuevo hacia el piso.

“Espera…” Tony se acercó incluso más, sus manos en el aire, “¿dijiste que la bomba fue plantada en el apartamento de tu vecino? ¿Por qué no en el tuyo?”

El hombre más joven pudo sentir una docena de ojos fijos en él mientras luchaba por poner todo en orden en su cabeza.

“Ah… ésa es la otra cuestión. Yo–mi vecino… resulta que me había estado siguiendo por un buen tiempo. Tenía un montón de fotos mías saliendo de la escuela y el trabajo. También tenía lo mejor en armamento así que, creo que él era quien originalmente debía eliminarme…” él terminó, sobando la parte trasera de su cuello.

“¿Pero…?” Tony alentó, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

“Pero ah…” Peter suspiró, forzándose para mirar hacia arriba y encontrar su mirada, “alguien lo eliminó primero.”

Las cejas de Stark se alzaron en sorpresa.

“Ésa fue la primera ronda de disparos,” Parker continuó, evitando el asunto el cual sabía los otros querían que abordara.

“Entonces, ¿quién disparó una ráfaga de balas hacia tu edificio y eliminó a tu potencial asesino?” Clint preguntó directamente lo que todos los demás pensaban, observando el rostro de Peter intensamente para leer sus labios.

El miembro más joven del grupo luchó contra la urgencia de arrastrar sus pies en el piso como una táctica para retrasar el asunto y en vez se forzó a tomar un hondo respiro; lentamente lo dejó salir antes de contestar por lo bajo:

“Deadpool.”

El silencio que siguió a su respuesta fue prácticamente ensordecedor.

“Deadpool,” Natasha declaró secamente después de un momento, “¿Wade Wilson eliminó al sujeto que debía eliminarte?”

Peter asintió, “Yo– no tengo todos los detalles pero… por lo que puedo conjeturar, lo contrataron para matar al sujeto. Sólo fue… a tiempo que lo hiciera antes que el otro tipo tuviera la oportunidad de matarme, supongo.”

Otro momento de silencio descendió en la habitación.

“Así que… ¿qué hay de la bomba? ¿Deadpool hizo eso?” Cap preguntó, aproximándose hasta estar de pie frente a él.

Parker mordió su labio inferior.

“No–no estoy seguro. Digo, le pregunté–”

“¡Hablaste con él?” Tony intervino ruidosamente, sus ojos destellando con enojo, “¿se arruinó tu cubierta? ¡Ese bastardo loco sabe quién eres?”

Peter levantó sus manos, esperando calmar al hombre mayor.

“Él–él sabe que mi nombre es Peter Parker y que alguien fue contratado para matarme. No sabe que soy Spider Man. Yo… con todo lo que pasó, me pareció el menor de dos males decirle una verdad a medias que intentar mentirle por completo. Pero no hay forma que él relacione los dos. En serio Tony está bien–”

“¡Nada está bien cuando se trata de ese lunático, deberías saberlo, Parker! Tú fuiste quien eligió mantener tu identidad en secreto, no yo, ya conoces mi postura respecto a ese asunto niño, recuerda eso. Pero ahora le has dicho tu nombre real a la literalmente peor persona. ¡Así que no te sorprendas cuando esto regrese a morderte en el trasero!”

El hombre con gafas observó impotente a Tony quien giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia el bar, lejos de ellos, pero no completamente fuera de alcance para oírlos.

Steve observó esto por el rabillo del ojo, antes de concentrarse de nuevo en el chico frente a él, “por mucho que odie estar de acuerdo con Stark,” comenzó con una pequeña sonrisa, “tiene un buen punto, hijo. Wade es… inestable en el mejor de los casos. E incluso si tiene buenas intenciones a veces, y nos ha prestado su ayuda en el pasado, eso no significa que sea completamente confiabl–”

“Él salvó mi vida,” Peter interrumpió al Cap, su tono más cortante, “¡no sólo detuvo al sujeto que pretendía matarme, pero también me protegió del otro francotirador que apareció, y sacó esa bomba de mi edificio hacia el callejón, salvando incontables vidas más!”

Él pausó para respirar, sorprendido por lo rápido que su corazón martillaba en su pecho.

“Mira, sé que ha tenido sus… momentos, en el pasado, yo estuve ahí también, ¿recuerdas? Pero… es como dije, no tiene forma de conectar a Peter Parker con Spider Man, así que en realidad, no sé por qué lo estamos discutiendo siquiera. Les dije lo que pasó anoche como una forma de cortesía y tal vez para que me dieran algún consejo, no para ser ridiculizado o sermoneado por mis elecciones. No soy un niño.”

Percibió el sonido de un vaso detrás de él. Girando levemente, observó cómo Tony se servía una bebida, tomando un largo trago antes de suspirar.

“No Peter, no eres un niño. Pero eres el más inexperto de todos nosotros, el miembro más nuevo para todo esto, y estás lidiando con tu primer asesino a sueldo. Sé que has lidiado con tus propios chicos malos antes de unírtenos, pero ahora que eres uno de nosotros, no sólo es tu vida la que peligra más, sino también cada otra faceta de tu existencia, incluyendo a todos en este equipo.”

“Así que, discúlpanos si nos sentimos recelosos sobre tu nuevo compadre Wade Endemoniado Wilson. El tipo mata personas por dinero, no tiene absolutamente ninguna alianza y está más loco que una cabra. Todo el asunto apesta a mala idea.”

Y ahí lo tenía.

Peter sabía que venir aquí y contar todo no dejaría los mejores resultados, pero que se lo dijeran así, tan directamente, realmente ayudaba a poner las cosas en perspectiva.

Aunque no significaba que tenía que gustarle.

“Ahora,” Tony continuó, como si las cosas estuvieran remotamente arregladas, “por qué no nos cuentas todo otra vez desde el principio. Luego podemos comenzar a descifrar cómo arreglar esto…”

~*~

**_Cinco Años Antes…_ **

Spider Man se balanceó con elegancia de edificio en edificio, planeando a través del frío aire invernal, sus orbes avellana enfocados en el corpulento, pelirrojo hombre que de momento estaba corriendo apresurado por las calles de Nueva York, una enorme bolsa de lona llena de muy robado dinero, colgada a través de su pecho.

“¿Ya te cansaste, Chuckie? Porque yo puedo hacer esto toda la noche,” Peter canturreó sobre el rugir del viento y el tráfico mientras observaba al robusto hombre jadear y resoplar, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su frente lustrosa con sudor al intentar abrirse paso entre los peatones. 

“¡Pu-púdrete!” el ladrón bufó, virando en un callejón, sólo para encontrarse con una pared de ladrillos.

“Ups, parece que es el final del camino para ti, amigo,” el columpia-telarañas sonrío satisfecho, saltando desde la pared y aterrizando detrás del ladrón.

Súbitamente, un frío toque de acero fue presionado en la parte trasera de su cuello, el clic de una pistola siendo amartillada reverberando en el callejón.

“De hecho, parece que es final del camino para ti, telarañas,” el compañero del pelirrojo siseó mientras emergía de las sombras detrás de él, clavando más la pistola en la piel de Peter.

“Oh bueno ahora es una fiesta,” Spider Man sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco, saltando en el aire, dando una voltereta sobre el portador del arma y diestramente aterrizando a sus espaldas, disparando sus redes para arrebatarle la pistola antes de envolver al criminal como un bien enrollado burrito.

“Sabes, me gustaría hacer una broma sobre una araña y su presa, pero realmente valoro mi humor y me considero mejor que eso,” una voz desconocida bromeó desde lo alto.

Confundido, Peter elevó la mirada hacia techo para encontrarse con un flash de rojo y negro, antes de disparar sus redes al aspirante de Carrot-Top, envolviéndolo también.

“Uh alguien es una codiciosa arañita,” la voz llamó de nuevo desde las tinieblas.

“¿Qué…?” Peter farfulló en voz baja, colgando a los dos criminales antes de tomar la bolsa de dinero (la comisaría le quedaba de camino a casa de todas formas) y comenzó a escalar la pared en dirección al techo.

“Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper I love you, birds singin’ in the sycamore tree, dream a little dream of me…” la voz ahora estaba cantando suavemente mientras Peter se aproximaba a la encorvada figura, vestida de cabeza a pies en un traje negro y rojo, inquietantemente parecido al suyo.

“Tú debes ser Deadpool,” él declaró, observando intensamente al hombre más alto mientras éste se ponía en pie, limpiando sangre de la larga katana y también algo que lucía como carne de tacos de su boca, antes de saludarlo.

“Déjame adivinar, mi reputación me precede,” él sonrió alegremente.

“Algo así…” Peter murmuró antes de recargarse en la repisa.

La verdad, había escuchado muchas cosas sobre el mercenario, la mayoría de ellas no eran exactamente favorables. No estaba seguro si estar solo con este tipo fuera la mejor idea.

“Bueno, es hora de irm–”

“¿Vas a quedarte con ese dinero, Spidey? ¿Tal vez para comprarte unos burritos rellenos de moscas?” Deadpool lo interrumpió con un ladeo de su cabeza.

Spider Man frunció el ceño, dándole un vistazo a la bolsa de lona en su mano antes de mirar de nuevo al mercenario, “no, no voy a… ya sabes, porque es ilegal.”

“Ilegal…” Wilson repitió, dándole golpecitos a su barbilla como si nunca hubiera escuchado el término antes, “oh sí, esa es la palabra que el buen Capitán América me sigue lanzando cada vez que pido unirme a Los Vengadores. ‘Matar gente es ilegal, Deadpool.’ ‘Robar armas es ilegal, Deadpool.’ ‘Caminar por ahí desnudo es ilegal, Deadpool.’”

Spider Man contuvo la risa, sacudiendo su cabeza. Había escuchado por qué el hombre era apodado El Mercenario Bocazas, y ciertamente estaba a la altura.

“Digo,” Deadpool continuó con un encogimiento de hombros, “qué patética excusa para excluirme de Heroes R Us (3). ¿Qué parte de mí no está hecha a la medida para ese súper-escuadrón?”

Peter se encogió de hombros, su cerebro luchando por encontrar una respuesta, “Supongo que él puede a veces… dudar sobre tu compromiso con… ya sabes… salvar personas.”

“¡Sí bueno, algunas veces dudo de tu compromiso con Sparkle Motion!”

Una risotada subió por la garganta de Peter gracias a la enérgica réplica de Wilson, entendiendo la referencia. El hombre en cuestión se quedó quieto, los ojos en su máscara ensanchándose cómicamente.

“You can go suck a fuck (4),” la maravilla-arácnida dijo súbitamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia Deadpool y esperando.

El mercenario quedó boquiabierto, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

“Oh please tell me Elizabeth…” dijo lentamente, dando un paso al frente, “how exactly does one suck a fuck?”(5)

Peter bajó su mentón, cruzando sus brazos.

“You want me to tell you?”(6)

Un breve silencio descendió en el techo antes de que los dos hombres comenzaran a reír, el sonido melodioso mientras viajaba por el aire nocturno.

Se miraron fijamente por un momento, ambos sorprendidos que semejante intercambio en verdad hubiera pasado, antes de que Spider Man echara un vistazo sobre el hombro de Deadpool y asintiera en dirección a las familiares envolturas de comida rápida que yacían en el suelo, cerca de una de sus katanas.

“¿Así que eso haces aquí arriba toda la noche? ¿Comer tacos y citar raros clásicos de culto?”

“Oye, dame algo de crédito,” Wilson respondió con un movimiento de su mano, “ocasionalmente decapito a un chico malo o dos.”

Y ésa era la señal de retirada para Peter…

“Bueno, será mejor que me vaya,” señaló a sus espaldas, “ya sabes, tipos malos que entregar, dinero que regresar…” terminó su oración, caminando hacia atrás en dirección a la saliente.

Deadpool caminó torpemente hacia adelante, manos en alto, apuntando hacia el brazo de Peter, “sabes, es una lástima que tus redes no sean parte de tu cuerpo como hicieron con Tobey Maguire… pero supongo que, para ser más exactos, tú siendo parte araña y todo, ¡tus redes deberían dispararse desde tu trasero!”

El moreno lo observó fijamente.

“Yo ah… debo irme, ahora…” él contestó con un confundido tono, sin saber a qué diablos se refería el otro hombre, pero simplemente eligió ignorarlo y dio otro paso hacia atrás.

“Aww ¿tan pronto?” el mercenario gimoteó como un niño pequeño a quien se le dice que no puede comer helado antes de la cena, “¡pero nos estábamos conociendo apenas! ¡He escuchado tantas cosas sobre ti Spidey y debo decirte, eres absolutamente sorprendente! ¿Quieres un taco? Podríamos hablar más sobre Donnie Dar–”

“Sabes, sí me gustaría,” Peter lo interrumpió, su cerebro a mil por hora, no muy seguro sobre qué decir, pero no quería insultar al hombre, “pero realmente debo irme. ¿Tal vez en otra ocasión?”

El mercenario tambaleó un poco, su postura languideciendo al asentir, luciendo un tanto distraído, ya sin mirar a Peter.

“Así que ah… ¿fue un gusto conocerte?” el moreno murmuró inseguro, de pie sobre la repisa, “Probablemente nos veamos después,” él concluyó, antes de saltar del techo, disparando sus redes hacia el edificio de enfrente y columpiarse lejos.

“¡Fue un gusto conocerte, también, Spidey!” escuchó al mercenario contestándole. “¡Soy Wade, por cierto! ¡Wade Winston Wilson, si te pones desagradable!”

~*~

**_El Presente…_**

Resulta que, cuando Tony Stark estaba enfadado por algo, él podía perfectamente hacer que un momento se estirara por toda una eternidad – lo que explicaría el gigante dolor de cabeza y agotamiento que Peter sentía mientras caminaba de vuelta a su apartamento, más tarde esa mañana.

La otra razón podía ser el hecho que Wade lo mantuvo despierto toda la noche roncando y hablando en sueños desde su puesto en el piso a un lado de la cama de Peter. Los dos habían peleado brevemente sobre los arreglos para dormir, el moreno ni siquiera considerando los comentarios del mercenario sobre dormir abrazados o de cucharita, ellos eventualmente decidiendo que el suelo sería el mejor lugar, ya que la fisonomía del hombre más robusto no tenía posibilidad de caber en su diminuto sillón.

Peter no había nacido ayer, era lo suficientemente inteligente para convenientemente dejar de lado el hecho que el mercenario ahora se estaba quedando con él bajo la fachada de ser su ‘guardaespaldas’ cuando estaba poniendo al día a sus compañeros sobre los eventos ocurridos la noche anterior, pero no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por un sentimiento de temor alojándose en su pecho con cada paso que tomaba en dirección a su hogar.

Tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre el asunto, y ahora no estaba seguro sobre todo el acuerdo de guardaespaldas que sacó a relucir para tratar de mantener su otra identidad secreta. Estaba jugando un juego difícil, uno riesgoso, él lo sabía, pero después de todo lo que había atestiguado, desde que Wade lo salvó de las balas, y después a todos de una bomba, él no podía pedirle al hombre que se fuera.

Los dos habían pasado por muchas cosas desde su primer encuentro cinco años atrás. Había estado pensando sobre la noche en cuestión mientras se aproximaba a su edificio, recordando cómo los dos formaron un vínculo gracias a su amor mutuo por Donnie Darko. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar cómo Wade quiso seguir hablando, incluso ofreciendo compartir su comida (algo prácticamente inaudito) si Peter se quedaba y hablaba con él.

Era gracioso, a pesar de haber escuchado todas las historias de terror sobre el mercenario, Peter se había sentido tentado de aceptar su oferta. Había estado en una mala situación en ese momento (siendo menos de un año desde la muerte de Gwen) y se sentía hambriento de interacción humana. Por desgracia, los deberes de un héroe eran prioridad, y tuvo que irse, pero recordó lo mucho que pensó en ese encuentro, el extraño sujeto con el similar traje bromeando con él, por bastante tiempo después.

No podía evitar sino sentir algo de pena por el mercenario. Las pocas piezas de información que había descubierto sobre el pasado de Wade siempre fueron horrendas y deprimentes, y él sabía cómo la mayoría de los superhéroes cercanos lo rehuían, tachado de amenaza por sus acciones. 

Si bien Peter ciertamente no estaba de acuerdo con su posición de asesino a sueldo, al pasar los años había visto algo de bondad en el mercenario, un destello de algo que lo convenció de no encasillar completamente al hombre como un asesino loco, o al menos no sólo eso. No podía explicarlo, no realmente, pero había sido suficiente para convencer a los otros de darle al hombre otra oportunidad. Aunque esas oportunidades no habían estado faltas de dificultades, las veces en que Deadpool había hecho equipo con él u otros miembros de Los Vengadores, su entusiasmo y deseo de ayudar en su propia y mal orientada manera era alucinantemente entrañable… 

Eso fue lo que ultimadamente convenció a Peter, al momento de llegar a su puerta principal, para concluir que si bien este plan definitivamente no era lo más inteligente, debía darle a Wade una oportunidad, sólo una. Él se lo merecía…

“¿Wade…?” él llamó al abrir la puerta y entrar, cerrándola a sus espaldas y encaminándose a su habitación.

“Lo siento, me tomó un poco más de tiempo del que creí. Había una larga fila en el–” Peter se detuvo ya que se encontró con un cuarto vacío.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, se dirigió al baño, descubriéndolo carente de alguien también.

El miedo se agolpó aun más en su pecho mientras revisaba el resto de su casa, todavía sin ver algún signo del otro hombre.

Con un suspiro, pasó una mano por su cabello, sus ojos notando algo sobre su cama. Aproximándose, lo tomó: la nota que había dejado en la mañana, arrugada formando una bola.

El corazón de Peter se hundió.

“¿Wade?”  
\--------------------------------------------------------

_Notas de la autora (NA)_

_**Mi corazón duele.** _

Sólo es temporal Wade, lo prometo.

**_Más te vale. ¡Esto es casi tan triste como los diez primeros minutos de Up!_ **

_**[Oh no, está pensando otra vez en Up]** _

**_¡¿Por qué, Ellie?!_ **

_Notas de la traductora (NT)_

Yo les debo una enorme disculpa, más de un mes para actualizar, gah, soy terrible. Estuve entretenida con muchas cosas, entre retomar estudios y preparaciones para cosplays, pero no es excusa. Espero disfruten mucho el capítulo. Prometo esforzarme más para que no tengan que esperar tanto por el siguiente… aunque el capítulo 6 es tanto hermosa como endemoniadamente largo, le pondré todos los kilos… ki… ¡Pásenme todo su ki! (?) 

**TEASER DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**  
**“Por cierto, genial traje… casi te confundí con Spider Man la primera vez que te vi en la ciudad,” Peter sonrió, recargándose en la pared.**

**“No importa lo que hayas oído, no copié su look… yo sólo… lo perfeccioné,” Deadpool guiñó, “además, no hay forma que pudieras confundirme con esa esbelta lindura.”**

**“¿Me estás diciendo que no eres lindo bajo esa máscara?” las palabras salieron de la boca de Peter sin su permiso, él inmediatamente se arrepintió de ellas y se forzó a no hacer una rara mueca en respuesta.**

**“Oye,” Wade se le acercó, apuntando un dedo hacia su rostro, “te haré saber que estoy más bueno que el pan, ¿sí? ¡Algunos incluso podrían decir que me veo como El Encanto de Canadá Ryan Reynolds!”**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT  
> (1) ‘Snarky’ es un adjetivo calificativo, se le dice a alguien que es tanto sarcástico como cínico.  
> (2) Dead on arrival. Muerto al llegar.  
> (3) ‘Los héroes somos nosotros’. Así se le conoce al tropo (recursos repetitivos a la hora de contar una historia) que se refiere a la organización de los héroes bajo una misma bandera/corporación/asociación/etcétera.  
> (4) No puedo traducir algo tan épico. Este intercambio le da el título al capítulo por la película de Donnie Darko: ‘Te puedes ir a…” suck = chupar, fuck = joder… ‘Te puedes ir a chupar una jodida(?)’ No tiene mucho sentido pero suena endemoniadamente gracioso.  
> (5) Dejo el diálogo original en inglés. Imaginen que están citando la película. ‘Oh por favor dime Elizabeth…’ ‘¿cómo alguien exactamente…?’  
> (6) ‘¿Quieres que te lo diga?’


End file.
